


Smallville meets Gotham

by Vioma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Richard "Dick" Grayson, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Blood and Violence, Bonding, Dark, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexism, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vioma/pseuds/Vioma
Summary: I just wanted to quickly say that I reworked chapter 1!A story in which Bruce is the Omega, an existence he despises and Clark is the Alpha who falls in love with him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 68
Kudos: 375





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I wish you all a Happy New Year!  
> 2020 is here and I thought since I am bound to my bed now anyways I should treat myself with some Superbat. Long story short, started out with an idea for only myself, but since it turned out decent enough I figured I’d share it. Maybe some people like to read it.  
> If you come across some mistakes or so I am sorry!- they will happen because I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> P.S: Let me know what you think and how I could improve my writing style. I really want to improve. 
> 
> (Thanks to all of you awesome people out there who write Superbat fics everyday and draw them. I appreciate it so much. I just LOVE those two.)
> 
> Quick rules to know about ABO I gonna use here! 
> 
> Bitemarks- as in bonding. Alphas will bite their Omega’s and claim them this way.  
> Heat’s - as in heating cycles. Omegas will go through that monthly, much like women have to suffer through the monthly process (>:| sorry bois, but you’ll have to suffer too)  
> Knot’s - I don't think I have to explain it, but I’ll do it anyways. It’s at the base of the Alpha’s cock and will tie him and his Omega together USUALLY only during heats, but sometimes I like to include them casually as well. I think it's cute cuddly time.  
> Scents - everyone will have their own scent. Beta’s much more subtle than Alphas or Omegas  
> Hormonal bonding is not an entire rule by itself - I THINK?- but expect something like that too. 
> 
> I refer to the dynamics as GENDERS or CASTE. So in case you wonder what I mean, now you know. And there might come some sexism their way, so prepare yourself for that.  
> I think now I got everything? I might add something later.
> 
> Quick warning number 2: This story does not start after a movie or comic or so. Most of the stuff you’ll read might be from those sources but I wanted to create some sort of AU. :) Thanks for reading.  
> Have fun ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally finished this Chapter, it took me a loooooooooooooong time. Life can be stressful. Thanks for reading.

It’s a rainy night in Gotham when Batman and Superman meet for the first time.

Bruce does know a few things about the man with super strength and speed. He knows that he is an Alpha and a potential danger to Earth and especially it’s Omegas. 

One might argue that the world would be safer with a man this strong around, but Bruce saw the potential danger. An Alpha who is able to easily overwhelm whoever he wants...-- if that doesn't sound dangerous enough Bruce doesn't know what else will.

Bruce Wayne was born as an Omega. He’s never come to terms with himself or  _ this _ side of him and thus never accepted it. Omega’s were seen as the  _ weaker _ caste, as the  _ bearer _ who are supposed to stay home and give birth to a handful of pups while the Alpha’s are out to work for their food. 

Those are old fashioned ideals people  _ still _ follow-- and it’s hard to break out of those- since the majority were e _ stablished _ by their own instincts. Instincts not even Bruce could fight, he was a slave to them as much as any other Omega-- even as he tried to fight them with a steelwill. 

Bruce wasn't interested in Alphas though.  _ They were dangerous and couldn't be trusted. _

An Alpha would always go crazy over an Omega in heat and an Omega in heat would always beg for a knot. The whole purpose of a heat, was to make pregnancy possible. 

A heat drove an Omega crazy enough to not care anymore  _ who  _ the one with the knot was, it just urged them to take it over and over again; and lose themselves in the sweet addicting sensation of being taken and marked… and thus bonded to the Alpha.

A heat wasn't necessarily needed to bond. It made the whole process easier for the Omega and eased the pain when the Alpha clamped it’s teeth into his sensitive skin on the neck close to the scent glands- but it was in no way necessary. 

It’s a complex exchange of hormones. The hormones in the Alpha’s saliva would react with the skin of the Omega and would leave imprints of his teeth.

A bond mark for everyone else to see. 

_ You and me.  _

_ Mine. _

A bond came with a hormonal addiction, thus only possible between an Omega and an Alpha- unlike a marriage, which was still possible but unlikely for such a pairing. 

A bond was such an intimate and special connection between two people, that their bodies would get those addictions towards the other’s Hormones. The Omega would soon enough yearn for the Alpha hormones in the saliva- and the Alpha would be addicted to the sweet taste of the Omega pheromones during the bite.

The pheromones were the reason why Omega scents were so alluring and sweet, a wicked little trick to attract possible suitors.

Some people claimed they were  _ soul-bonded _ to their mates and thus would choose to die if their partner was killed or would die in an accident. Bruce did not believe in a thing as soul-bonding. Heck, he didn't even believe in bonding or mating. 

Bruce has never been bonded to an Alpha. He didn't trust them, for him they were animals unable to control their urges, as soon as there was a whiff of heat in the air.

The sad truth was, that this was what Bruce Wayne had to witness over the years. Growing up in Gotham, a cruel city as it was, showed even less mercy to those born as an Omega.

He wasn't interested in being someone else’s bitch. Not interesting in bending over for someone who only saw him as a walking hole.

Not many people knew the truth about Bruce Wayne, that he wasn’t an Alpha like he pretended to be with his scent mask and all the public playboy behaviour.

At the age of 13, when his first heat hit him and Alfred’s been there to help him through this humiliating time, he’d sworn to himself that he would never  _ be _ what society  _ expected _ him to be. There was no doubt in the past- and still wasn’t, that Bruce Wayne would never be an Omega like nature chose for him.

Alfred helped him with supplies and Bruce worked hard on his cover stories and even harder to maintain a physique more suited for an Alpha than an Omega.

Lucky enough did nature bless him with a tall figure- especially compared to other Omegas was Bruce Wayne above average in height. The training in the next following years solved the problem of not looking buff enough.

It was so much easier to grow up as an Alpha than an Omega, especially in school. Him growing up as an Alpha saved him from the humiliation; even though it was always there like a dark and ugly curtain. All those insults he got to hear from the Alpha’s around him or how they viewed Omegas… It was disgusting. Bruce got to see the worst of society and it only strengthened his believes that Alphas were the worst and he would never  _ need or want _ one. Ever.

  
  


Superman’s jaw is clenched together in a toothy awkward grin, while Batman is standing a few feet in front of him. Unfaced by the cold and harsh wind and rain.

The dark scene of Gotham harbor is stretching behind them- ships are gently rocking in the waves and the wind, the constant swoosh of the rain is drowning the sounds of the waves and the air is filled with the smell of rotting wood.

Bruce’s hands are clenched together, because this  _ stupid _ Alpha just ruined  _ everything! _

With a mere moment, barely more than three minutes, ruined Superman  _ month _ of work for him. The  _ perfect  _ plan to catch the Joker without any further casualties.

Instead… he caught Joker’s goons which were supposed to lead him to said Psychopath and allowed the Clown to escape one more time.

Superman is visibly awkward about the incident.

“I did not need any help. You ruined everything!”, Bruce is furious and he has every right to be. 

“I did not know,” Superman answers him and his face returns to normal “I figured you need help with them.”

Batman’s eyes slide close to dangerous slits.

He never  _ needed _ any help before, what made this Alien think he could burst in now and  _ help _ ? Bruce never lost control over the situation, not for one single second.

“Well, I could help you find him,... to make it up to you and for the mess I caused,” Superman says and has the nerves to throw a smile at him. 

Bruce doesn't let that smile get to him, not the slightest and instead exhales a quick annoyed breath. He isn’t someone who is easily distracted by quick smiles and charming looks. That's as if someone would turn his own weapons against him.

“This is  _ my _ business,” he answers cold and turns away to walk back to his car. He’d wasted enough time.

Superman doesn't follow him and when Bruce turns around to look at him, he’s gone. 

At least he’d listened. 

  
  


It’s about a week later when Batman hurries through the sewer system to get to the bomb Joker had placed under the orphanage in Gotham. He runs as if the devil himself is behind him and finds a large knapsack. The knapsack has an imprinted clown face on it's front, but Bruce falls down to his knees next to it in the water and carefully pries it open.

The adrenaline is pumping through his system and causing his hands to shake as he pulls the zip open. 

Cables are the first things he sees and he closes his eyes to calm himself down. It’s seemingly by pure force that he calms himself in seconds, grabs for the appropriate tool in his belt and starts to dismantle the bomb. 

He’s got twenty seconds left and when the digital clock jumps to 3 seconds left it stops. 

Bruce closes his eyes again, they flutter for a moment… his arms fall back in place next to his torso. He doesn't look relieved at all, no. There is pain on his face and for a moment he believes the ground shook. 

His steel blue eyes open again and he places a signal for the police forces down there so that they can find the dismantled bomb. 

He takes samples of the bomb to understand the ingredients and leaves.

It’s ten minutes later that he crawls out of the sewer system and looks over to the ruckus not far from him. It's near the town hall, in fact on the square where he sees Superman hover over the ground with a woman on his arms. 

Bruce sighs as the people start to celebrate the flying boy-scout for coming over to save them and the town; and walks back to his car. 

He doesn't need the people to think he’s one of the good guys now, he prefers them like they’ve been the past few years. He truly believes, that the fear Batman strikes with his name is far more powerful in Gotham.

When Bruce reaches his car he hears a flapping cape behind him.

“Thank you for calling me today,” Superman says and Bruce looks at him through the reflection of his window.

“We both know I would not been fast enough to dismantle all five alone,” Batman grunts and watches how Superman throws a little smile at his back. 

“But you called me nevertheless.”

Bruce sighed. He did… And he would do it again. His pride would never stand in the way of saving innocent lives. Never.

“Maybe we could work more often together,” Superman says hopeful and walks over to him “Maybe you’ll let me drive with you-”

“No” Batman cuts him short and looks over his shoulder “I work alone.”

Superman smiles nevertheless. He’d been smiling the whole time over.

“Okay,” he says and his face looks like pure innocence. 

Bruce knows that Gotham would change that probably. He’d learned a lot about this Alien the past few days. 

“But you know… You can always call me,” Superman adds when Bruce opens the door of his batmobile. 

Bruce hesitates for a moment, grunts and then gets into his car.


	2. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarks POV before they meet.  
> I wanted to give some insight to him, his story and how he's become Superman.

Metropolis is nothing like Smallville. 

First of all… People don't know each other by name. There are too many of them, Clark never sees the same face twice, or at least he doesn't recognize them again. There are just too many really. Everything is always crowded and _loud_ , regardless where Clark tries to find some peace. Supermarkets, cinemas and especially the streets are full of people. 

It’s loud and he has to learn how to not drown in the loud chaos of such a big city. 

The brightside is that nobody bats an eye on him, especially not at the nerdy Alpha Clark Kent from Smallville. 

The downside, that it hurts sometimes. 

He is often overlooked and no more than simple wall decoration for some people. It’s what he’s used to though, what his Pa taught him to be, but it’s not easy on him. Deep down Clark wishes he could be _normal_ like the rest, that he can have love and a mate he can come home to, but the reality is that he’s too clumsy and too dangerous to be with. He knows that, but that doesn't make it easier.

He’d kissed Lana back in Smallville, a young Alpha he had a crush on but it didn't work out in the end. Same dynamic relationships were still a taboo, so he chose to not talk about it with anyone. 

Clark didn't know if he was into Alpha’s or into her because she was Lana, but in the end it wasn’t important. In the end it had been his teen crush and nothing more. 

He never cared much for gender or caste, he was interested in people and their stories. 

In strong people to be more specific. Not strong as in physically strong, but mentally. 

He chose Metropolis because of many reasons, but the anonymity certainly played the biggest role. Here he could vanish into the crowd and feel like the rest. For them he would just be a random guy. He started to wear thick frames after moving to Metropolis. People got more and more curious who that mysterious man was who saved them on a daily basis-- plus that guy seemed to be stronger and faster than any normal human being ever could be. In order to not endanger his family and friends he decided to hide behind the nerdy meek looking Clark Kent with thick frames.

Clark found himself a job at the Daily Planet and that was when he met Lois Lane. 

Lois is a strong independent woman with a stronger sense of justice. She is _just_ a human and a beta, but Clark is certain she is stronger than him. She is fearless and always finds trouble-- and that doesn't stop her a single bit. Clark is impressed by how determined she is when it comes to getting her way and doing _the right thing._

They become friends and Clark feels deeply connected to her. He doesn't tell her about him having superpowers, he can't and won't-- because she makes him feel normal. 

She’s already getting herself into trouble without his help, so her knowing about his _powers_ might ruin it all. They share a deep bond of friendship and even try to date, but it's weird really.

She’s like a sister, but also _more_. He can't quite put a finger on it, but they both agree to not risk losing what they have over some sour dates. It’s special and Clark cherishes it. 

A year later he finds an Alien ship frozen deep down in the north pole while using his ice-breath on the polar cups to stop them from melting. He tries his best to undo humanity's harmful treating on their beautiful planet when he has the time to. And he usually does have some time when he’s not working or nobody needs help. (which isn't quite often to be honest)

The AI of the ship is a tall man and at first he’s surprised to find another Alien but a quick X-Ray scan reveals that this isn't a living being. 

The AI explains to him who he is, that he’s Jor-El’s consciousness and Clark doesn't quite understand it at first. There are so many informations at once, but once he’s clearing his mind and asking the right questions he gets his answers.

So this is an AI his father-- his _biological father_ \-- programmed to help Kal-El -- _That's the name his parents on Krypton gave him_ \-- understand who he truly is. Clark begins to understand where his powers come from. 

“It’s the golden sun,” the AI tells him and Clark nods. He doesn't have to respond to that AI he figures, the AI wouldn't mind if he doesn't get an answer or wouldn't be upset if Clark doesn't react to those information, but it seems impolite to him. 

Clark asks him a lot of questions about Krypton and learns a lot about his history. 

Jor-El also explains to him that they not only send their son to Earth, because of the golden sun, but also because humans much like kryptonians shared the same castes. 

The AI gestures him to follow and so he does. They stop in a large room and a large door opens. Clark looks at the suit in front of him when the AI says: “This, my son, is our family symbol."

He seems to give Clark time to understand and then he continues when Clark looks less irritated. 

"It stands for the house El.” 

Clark looks at the man, looks at his blue eyes-- the same shade of blue of his own eyes-- and then back to the suit. He doesn't know if the AI just build that suit for him, or if his real father did back there-- but figures this is unimportant really--, he grabs it and the fabric feels soft but sturdy.

“The material can withstand extreme heat, cold… blasts and makes you bulletproof.” The AI smiles and Clark frowns at him. “Not that you would need the latter.” 

Clark’s left corner of his mouth quirks up into an amused grin and he grabs the suit. 

The suit is blue and red, the symbol is embedded on his chest and on his cape. 

“You have the power to be a hero for them, my son.” The AI says and Clark gets goosebumps. He looks at the AI and the man smiles at him as if he’s proud. It’s a weird feeling to see an AI smile, but Clark smiles too. 

Clark changes into the suit and flies to Smallville. He wants to show off his suit.

Ma and Pa are still awake, he can hear the TV running and is greeted by his dog as soon as he lands.

Jonathan opens the door for the dog and looks his son up and down and Clark stops petting his dog. They both smile and Jonathan looks proud. 

“Nice suit,” he hears his mother say and he walks the three stairs up to hug his mother. 

“Thanks,” he answers and feels a little bashful. 

She looks at him and prods for an answer without doing so verbally and Clark steps into the house. It smells like cookies and he sits down to tell them about the ship he found. 

His father listens to him and he seems excited, but later he has that infamous thousand yard stare. 

His hand lands on Clarks shoulder and he rubs it, left corner of his mouth quirked up into the same small grin Clark uses from time to time.

“I’m proud” Jonathan says to him and it means everything to Clark. 

“Thanks Dad,” he whispers to him and helps Ma with the dishes later on. 

"We always knew you were meant for something bigger," she says and quickly rubs a tear away. 

Clark can't handle her looking so proud and sad; and they hug. His own eyes start to glisten.

"Ma…" he gently coes and hears her cry. 

She's overwhelmed as much as he is, but his parents both believe in him and that gives him strength. 

She packs him food and sighs before he wants to leave. Martha walks up and tugs at his cape. 

"Your baby blanket," is all she says and looks up to him. Clark immediately knows what she means and puts this cape off. She smiles and leaves back into the house; comes back a few minutes later with a folded piece of red cloth.

They look at each other, his dog is wagging his tail and Pa is standing at the door, watching them fiddle with the red cape until he can't lose it accidentally.

Martha hugs him and kisses his cheek, then she hands him the food and they watch him fly away back home to his apartment. 

Clark returns to his small apartment in Metropolis and sits down on his bed. 

He knows now that he comes from Krypton. A planet far, far away from Earth. He knows why he’s stronger than everyone else on this planet. The sun gives him the power and nourishment he needs. The reason he doesn't even have to breathe or can't get injured. 

“Kal-El,” he says into the room and it feels strange to say -- it feels _Alien_ to him, but that's who he is--, and there is also a little smile on his lips. He knows his roots and knows why he’s here for the first time in ages. 

Jor-El told him that he can't do anything to rescue his home planet, but he can do everything to help the humans understand that there isn’t a second chance once their home is destroyed. Jor wants him to be something to strive for, a great example of kindness and loyalty. It’s not much different from what his Pa always wanted him to be, Clark figures and smiles at the stars. 

He decides he isn’t tired and flies out of the window to enjoy the mild summer breeze hitting his face while he flies up higher until he reaches space. He can see the sun from where he's floating right above his blue planet and tilts his head to look into the endless wide expanse of space. It's beautiful. And so silent. 

Clark turns around and feels overwhelmed with emotions. He knows who he is, he knows he is Kal-El, last son of Krypton and his parents send him here to be a hero, to have a life even if they couldn't anymore. 

He hears his mother call him Superman, hears his father hum in appreciation and from there on he’s Superman. Clark tilts his head to look at the sun, closes his eyes and smiles.


	3. Two days, twelve hours and thirty-six minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> First of all, thanks to all of you who are commenting and reading this. It means a lot to me, especially to the one who commented a few days ago. I deleted Chapter 3 and 4 after answering to your comment without checking where you posted your comment and welp, I deleted it. I dont know if you are going to read this, but thanks for pointing all those things out. I have a timeline and a rough plan where this is going, but I have to admit I really rushed too much and confused a few things which in the end didnt make much sense.  
> So thanks for pointing that out.
> 
> I've rewritten this Chapter now and I think it turned out pretty decent. I have no idea how to call it now, so I'll go with the old name and probably rename it later on.  
> Thanks for reading ♥

It takes Bruce almost exactly two days, twelve hours and thirty-six minutes after he’s met Superman to find out his real name. 

Clark Kent. 

He’s currently 31 years old, at least in _earthling_ years, lives in Metropolis and works as a Reporter for the Daily Planet. 

Bruce rubs over the stubble on his chin and leans back in his chair. 

Clark Kent is one year older than him on paper. He also started to be Superman one year before Bruce became Batman. 

Bruce started three years ago, Clark is Superman for four now. 

They’ve never really met before- at least not before their “ _official first"_ meeting and Bruce worries that it’s taken him too long to see the potential danger- or at least to acknowledge it. 

He decides to gather more information on the Alien. He knows where to continue now.

There is a long trail up until the day Bruce reads something about the meteor shower in Smallville, Kansas.

He leans forward as he reads the article and how the meteor shower nearly devastated the whole town. There is a long list of people who died that day and as he reads their names not a single one rings a bell.

It is the day the Alien lands on Earth-- _it happened almost exactly 31 years ago_ \--, and subsequent newspaper articles write about people finding green glowing stones in and around Smallville. There is a map right next to the article with a large cycle around the town and the reporter warns his readers to not pick them up or go anywhere near them.

The Omega leans back in his chair and continues to read the article, but there are no more useful informations to gather. He skips a few newspapers, but reads every of their headlines, even if they are small or seemingly useless now _._

One year after the meteor shower the newspapers write about people who suffer from mutations. Bruce leans forward again and reads every single article he can find regarding this topic-- there are not many though. 

Kryptonite-radiation was the cause of those mutations. Bruce cannot find any more informations and figures he has to visit Smallville to dive deeper into this.

Bruce saves all his new discoveries he’s gathered so far and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He reads more about Superman’s parents and stumbles a few times over his _mother’s_ name, Martha Kent.

He sighs a little and feels dread gnawing at his chest. 

It’s somehow comical that an Alien is allowed to have a family while he is not-- while he had to watch his parents die in front of him- what changed his life forever. 

Bruce tilts his head to his cold coffee and lifts the mug to sip from it. 

He doesn't want to guess where he would have landed without Alfred. _Who_ he would be without the parental Beta.

Bruce leans forward, grabs the mouse and continues to snoop through family Kent’s life. He finds a marriage certificate of Jonathan and Martha Kent, drivers licenses and bank accounts. 

There is an average amount of money on their account, nothing of suspicion. 

Bruce discards the bank accounts and continues to search for evidence of Clark’s childhood. He wants to know if Clark grew up or if he's come to earth grown up already. 

Bruce finds some newspaper articles of _Clark Kent beating Macy Drew in a chess tournament_ , or of Clark Kent becoming a boy-scout. There are some more children named with him in this article, but the only other familiar one besides Clark's is Lex Luthor. 

The Omega looks at some pictures. The majority is black and white so it’s a little harder to make out details, but so far leads everything to the conclusion that the Alien landed here as a baby and indeed grew up on Earth. 

He leans back in his chair and his hand returns to scratch the stubble on the underside of his jaw. He also finds some other pictures. There is one with Clark and a dog- from what he can say it's a border collie- or from Clark on prom. He’s wearing a suit, looks awkward over at the young lady next to him, while she smiles at him. 

The next one is a family photo.

Bruce exhales a little deeper and looks from Jonathan Kent-- _who looks proud_ \-- to Martha Kent -- _she has her arms around her son and kisses his cheek_ \-- and Clark laughs into the camera. The dog sits next to Jonathan Kent, but looks up to Clark and Martha.

They look like a normal family except their son isn't normal. 

Bruce closes the files. 

He is clenching his jaw together, his eyes are glued to the screen and his hands wrap around the black mug in front of him. 

The memory of his dying parents is still _too vivid_. 

Regardless of how many scars he’s gotten over the few years of him being Batman, but this one was the worst. It’s a scar he’s certain will never heal. 

He can still recall how he’s walking behind them, playing with a little toy car, then they turn into _that_ alley. Bruce almost drops his toy as he increases the speed to be able to keep up with them. 

His mother laughs about something dad has said silent enough for him not to pick up.

Then he hears a man and looks up. He sees a gun and everything happens so quickly from there on. 

Bruce is distracted by the elevator doors of the cave and tilts his head.

Alfred walks in and gathers some of the used dishes. 

“Master Richard,” he says and looks past Bruce, who now turns around. The boy has been doing his homework down here in the cave and Bruce can’t even say that he’d noticed him. 

“You have school tomorrow,” the Beta reminds him and Bruce looks over to the clock on his computer. It's half past 11 already.

“Yes,” Dick answers and gets up. He grabs his stuff and Alfred moves over to help him.

“I prepared a bath for you,” the Beta informs the boy and Dick hums. 

"And you, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks him and stands there for a moment, keeps watching the Omega brooding in front of the screen. Bruce knows that Alfred is wanting to hear that he goes to sleep soon-- _because tomorrow will be a long day_ \-- but that's not what he’s got in mind.

"I'll be on patrol later," he tells him and it doesn't slip his notice how Alfred doesn't like to hear that, but the parental Butler shouldn't be surprised. And he probably isn’t.

"Of course," Alfred answers him and leaves the batcave with Dick.

Bruce returns to the screen and takes a look at Clark’s school certificates. His grades aren’t overly impressive to be honest. He’s decent at english, literature, mathematics and chemistry.

The Omega discards the certificates and reads what the teachers write about Clark. At least what he can find there in the database. 

Most of the teachers describe him as patient, calm and rather silent student. A young man who doesn't have many friends and likes to seclude himself from others. 

Bruce clicks it away and stumbles over the name _Martha_ one more time. 

He looks away from the screen, leans his head back and stares up at the untamed rocks of the cave.

Clark Kent is 31 years old, grew up on a farm, went to school and has a dog. Or had, there's not really a sign of the dog still being alive. 

He’s an Alpha without any doubt, there is no sign of him only _trying_ or pretending to smell like one. That must mean that Kryptonians had castes too. 

Bruce gets up from his chair and closes the case for the day. He’s read enough about the Alien. 

Bruce changes into his batsuit, but uses the shower beforehand to apply the scent dampeners and shaves his face.

It's only two more weeks until the next heat hits him, but he already got a plan for that. 

Heat suppressants weren't the most ideal plan for now and might cause more harm than good if taken over a large period of time to his body, but there was no other way at the moment. 

A heat would knock him out for at least a week, maybe only six days if he manages to eat properly-- _what's not likely to happen_ , because food after a heat leaves him nauseous every time.

It wasn't an option to disappear for so long… and Dick was too young to be Batman-- _and not ready yet_. Not that Alfred would allow a 12 year old to be Batman.

He’d barely allowed Bruce to become Batman a few years ago.

Alfred still disapproved his decision, but Bruce had sworn by the grave of his dead parents to make Gotham a safer place and get rid off all the villains. Even if that was the last thing he’d do. Therefore he follows two rules. _No guns. No killing._

Dick is about to become his sidekick Robin, another idea which left Alfred infuriated with the Omega. Bruce doesn't think he’s ready yet, but Dick is over eager to revenge his parents.

Much like Bruce, has Dick been forced to watch helplessly how his parents were murdered in front of his eyes. 

Bruce has taken Dick in as his legal ward and so far he tries his very best to be a mentor for the kid. Someone to look up at. He doesn't want Dick to kill the man who’s murdered his parents, he wants to show him how to do the _right thing_ . How to bring _justice._

Half an hour later is Batman back in Gotham, driving his batmobile through the dark streets of this wicked town and listening to Alfred through the speaker in his car. 

Alfred is talking about the upcoming Gala, they've been planning this event for a while now. 

"I allowed myself to tweak the guest list a little, Sir" Alfred informs him and Bruce hums to acknowledge that he's still listening. He doesn't mind, in fact he’s grateful for Alfred’s help.

"I also picked your dates for the evening," he tells him calmly and Bruce looks amused for a moment. 

"One Omega model, she's relatively unknown by now, but I'm certain she'll get some well deserved attention after being seen with Bruce Wayne, and Emilia Dennings, she's a model from the UK."

"Sounds good," Bruce answers him and hears Alfred rummaging through some papers. 

“I think that's it for the changes for the upcoming event, Sir. There is something else I wanted to discuss with you.”

Bruce inhales through his nose, but the police radio saves him for now.

“Can’t,” he sighs and hangs up the call to listen to the police radio.

_“GPD to all Units; We have a Code 2 (urgent) at the Tri-Gate Bridge. Two females are climbing one of the pillars.”_

Bruce immediately starts to increase the speed-- and the engine roars with life. He wants- no he _needs_ to be there before the police arrives. The officer reports that they’re about four minutes away and that confirms Bruce worry. They would probably not make it in time. 

He arrives there, the brakes screech in protest and Bruce uses a pair of binoculars to search for the two women.

 _There._ He sees them, first pillar- not far from him. Two figures are climbing the ladder, they are half way up.

He leaves his car in a hurry and uses his grappling hook to zip himself up faster than the women climb to the top. 

The first arrives and as she looks up to the black figure she widens her eyes. 

Batman looks calmly down at her. The wind pushes his cape against his back to the front so it dances in front of her. 

“Please Mister Batman, don't…” the blonde one sounds heart broken and Bruce can see that she must have cried a lot lately. Her eyelids are swollen and her eyes are still glassy and red. 

The other follows, -she has black short hair and Bruce feels nervous with how narrow the space feels with the two standing so close to the edge. 

They are both Omegas, that's the first thing he notices. The first one with the blonde hair smells a little sweeter than Omegas usually do. She might be pregnant. 

Bruce looks over the shoulder of the blonde to look at the black haired woman, who eyes him back. She does have red eyes too, but she looks more collected than the first one

“You cannot stop us anyways,” the black haired whispers loud enough for him to hear. 

Batman looks from the black haired to the blonde. Her mouth twitches into pure sorrow, she hides her face in her palms and starts sobbing. 

The black haired leans her head against the blondes one and whispers something very silent into her ear. 

The blonde looks up to Batman and says “It's not fair.”

Batman looks at her, she looks back as if she’s searching for an answer. 

He nods.

“It’s not,” he says but doesn't move. 

The blonde presses her lips together and tries to suppress another sob, but she fails. The black haired raises her hand and rubs over her arm soothingly. 

The police arrives now and confirms Bruce that they would have been too late. 

“Then why should we continue?” the blonde asks him desperately. "Why are you here, why are you trying to stop us?" 

Bruce gathers himself for a moment, there are more and more people arriving at the scene. It’s clear that those two didn't come up here to enjoy the view or go for a swim. He sighs.

“There is darkness in life. It will follow you wherever you go. You will never stop feeling pain, never stop feeling despair or stop mourning the ones you lost. There will always be a day worse than the last.” His voice is completely calm. “But there is also light out there. There will be days where you’ll feel joy, where you’ll feel loved and where you can laugh all the pain away. Life isn't always about being fair, it's about the decisions we make. It's about the lessons we learn while we pick ourselves up.” 

The blonde stops crying and the black haired hugs her girlfriend from behind.

Bruce extends a hand and the blonde one takes it.

“What's your name?” he asks her and she answers with “Tracy.”

“Alice,” the black haired answers and Bruce looks between those two. 

“So Alice and Tracy,” he closes his gloved hand around Tracy’s hand. 

“Do you think there will be another joyful day for you, Tracy?”

Tracy looks up at him, there are tears running down her face and she sobs uncontrollably. 

Alice hugs her closer and they almost slip, but Batman steps forward and steadies them. 

Tracy is still crying when Alice starts speaking.

“Gotham is the worst place to be. We know you try your best, but… I don't understand why nobody helps us? They beat us up, because we love each other. They beat us because we don't want Alphas, because we want to be free. They raped her, over and over again.” she looks bitter "Now she's pregnant…" 

Bruce looks back at the blonde, she is desperately clutching to his hand. He is relieved because she doesn't want to die. She wants to live. Someone who clutches so desperately is afraid and fear is a good sign. He is relieved. 

“They want to sell her to Blackmask. They probably don't even know what they did to her, that she’s pregnant! Don't get me started on this topic, because there is nothing we can do here. She’s forced to have a baby she doesn't want! A baby which wasn't made with love but hatred and fear. The future of this baby is predestined! HOW IS THAT FAIR? HOW IS ANY OF THAT FAIR? TO US? TO THE CHILD?”

Batman’s lips part and he looks back to the blonde. 

“It is not,” he answers her. There is something he can do to help them.

“Go and rent a room at the hotel near the train station. I will make sure no one follows you. I will later knock on the window three times and give you enough money to leave Gotham.”

Alice’s bottom lip is quivering. The wind howls around them and her hair is a mess. 

“Why do you care?” she asks him and starts crying too.

Batman doesn't answer her, instead he nods downwards. The police is watching them in horror, just like the curious onlookers who have gathered around the police.

Batman steps closer "Hold onto me, I'll get you down safely."

Alice sobs, presses her lips together and presses her girlfriend forward. Batman uses a bit of rope to make sure they can't slip out of his arms, then he uses his grappling hook to land safely on the pavement with enough distance to the officers.

The two officers immediately run up to them, but merely a moment later Batman is gone.

  
  


*******

  
  


Batman has to wait for a bit until he can retrieve his car from the busy street. The police officers take the two women to the nearby hotel and Bruce does as he’s promised. 

When he’s sure that no one searches for them or followed them he calls Alfred.

Alfred picks up.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred yawns.

“I am sorry to wake you up,” Bruce sighs “Can you do me a favor?”

“Yes of course, Sir” Alfred answers him and he hears rustling in the background. “What can I do for you? Are you okay?”

“I am,” he answers “I need money.”

“How much?”

“Ten Thousand,” he answers immediately and Alfred hums in acknowledgement. 

It takes about half an hour until Alfred stops his car near the hotel. Bruce steps out of the shadows and takes the case his Butler hands him.

“Be careful, Master Bruce” the Butler warns him and Bruce watches him drive home.

As promised knocks Batman three times at the window of the hotel room. There is no light, but about a minute later the windows open. Alice is standing there, her face swollen and a little pale. 

“Thank you Mister Batman,” she whispers and Batman hands her the case.

“Ten thousand dollar,” he explains “Leave now and _never look back_.”

Alice looks down at the case and sniffs. When she looks back up to thank him again he’s gone.

*******

  
  


Bruce is there when they leave the hotel room. Alice is hugging Tracy to her body and they take a cab. Batman follows, makes sure that they don't see him, but he’s there, silently watching over them. 

When they finally step into a train he exhales a breath he’s been holding. 

*******

Alfred is awake when Bruce returns around 5 am, he must have waited for his return. He’s sitting in the cave on Bruce’s leather chair and looks up when the engines of the batmobile silence when he parks the car.

The Butler looks at him as Batman steps closer. Bruce pulls his cowl off and he looks probably more content than he wanted to, because Alfred smiles back at him. 

“Well, now you can't lay down anymore, Master Bruce” Alfred’s fretting as Bruce steps into the shower to get ready for the day. 

The Butler is gone when he steps out of it ten minutes later, but there is a suit for him laid out on the desk. Bruce doesn't waste time, he dries himself off and walks up to enjoy some breakfast.

Dick is already sitting there and eating his blueberry pancakes. 

“Good morning” the boy greets him and Bruce wishes a “Good morning” back.

He opens the newspaper and reads the headline

 _Bruce Wayne’s old flame Karen Townsend divulges -_ he stops reading. 

Uninteresting false information he’s paid her for and searches for the more interesting headlines. He reads about politicians, about upcoming parties and what else is happening in Gotham.

When it's almost time to head out to work he reads the comments of readers on older articles. 

There’s nothing of interest so he folds the newspaper and listens to Dick’s and Alfred’s chat about Dick’s grades and the grades of his friends.

Bruce is glad that Dick got some friends and that the kid grows up _somewhat_ normal. 

Alfred drives first to Dick’s school, Bruce wishes him a good day and then they drive to Wayne Enterprises. 

“Master Wayne,” Alfred speaks up when they arrive and Bruce looks up from his phone. 

“Hm-mh?” he asks and grabs his suitcase.

“I wish you a good day,” the beta says and the right corner of Bruce mouth perks up into a small smile. 

“Thanks, Alfred. I’ll call when I’m done here,” Bruce answers him and leaves the car. 

“Yes Sir,” Alfred manages to say before the car door closes and Bruce already heads off to get into the building. 

  
  


*******

Two month pass and Dick is getting impatient… and increasingly frustrated. Bruce had promised him to bring justice to his family, but so far he doesn't let Dick join him.

Bruce spars with him every evening and Dick learns incredibly fast. He is quick and agile; and Bruce doesn't doubt anymore that he could handle himself. Dick is still a kid and only 12 years old, but he’s smart and has the ability to adapt himself whenever it's necessary. 

Alfred still doesn't like the idea of Dick joining Bruce in fighting crime daily, but it's to no avail. 

Another handful of weeks later Bruce allows him to join him as Robin. 

They've prepared a mask, a costume and Bruce trusts him enough to not cause any trouble or disregard the rules. 

There were two rules neither of them were allowed to break.

**_No killing. No guns._ **

  
  


It’s the first evening and they get ready. Bruce wants Dick to put on scent dampeners, too. 

Alfred is standing near the desk and watching the two getting ready. He throws disapproving glances to Bruce, but he tries to be supportive. He knows when Bruce has come to a decision it's something final- and he really respects the Omega. 

Batman and Robin step towards the car and Alfred eyes Robin another time, makes sure that everything sits properly. 

“Be careful out there, Master Richard,” he advises Dick with obvious worry in his voice.

“I will, Alfred!” the young Beta smiles back at him to lessen the Betas worry. 

Bruce and Dick have been gathering a lot of information the past few days regarding the tragic murder of his parents. 

The _Flying Graysons_ were killed by a mobster named Antonio Zucco. Dick remembered a few details which helped narrow it down.

Antonio Zucco is a mobster with the same tragical origin he forced on Dick by killing his parents exactly the same way his own died. 

Zucco watched his parents die to mobsters- also unable to pay “protection money”.

It was as if the ugly history replayed with Dick… But unlike Zucco, had Dick someone to guide him through those dark times. Someone to show him that the anger he felt could be used to prevent others from feeling the same loss of safety. 

Dick had accepted him as mentor and that was what counted. The boy was willing to change his fate, unlike Zucco who’d decided to become the same evil which created him before.

They were sitting together in the batmobile and Dick was uncharastically silent during the car ride. 

“So, what do we know?” Bruce asks him, but keeps his eyes on the street. 

Dick tilts his head over to look at him, then he looks forward too.

“Zucco has a serious gaming addiction,” the young Beta answers him and tilts his head to look at Batman.

The older man nods. 

“So where do we search him first?” he asks him and Dick answers immediately “Casino maybe?”

Batman nods again, he’s satisfied with the answer. 

They drive to the casino in New Town.

Bruce parks the car in the safety of an alley closeby. In fact he knows that Zucco’s here today, so he advices Dick to follow him on to the roof of a building nearby to wait for the mobster.

“Remember,” Batman starts as they settle to hide in the shadows and wait for the mobster’s appearance “We do not kill.”

Dick nods and looks up to Batman. 

“I know,” he confirms again. It's something Bruce cannot hear often enough. 

He tilts his head back and looks to the casino. 

It takes a while, but eventually Zucco leaves the Casino. There are four bodyguards with him and before Dick can storm off to jump them, holds Batman his sidekick back.

“Wait,” he growls at him and grabs Dick by the shoulder to pull him back. “Do not rush into a fight,” he continues and looks back to Zucco and his bodyguards.

The men start walking and Bruce lets go off Dick’s shoulder. The teen is tense and Bruce knows he fears that Zucco can escape… but there is no escape anymore.

Batman and Robin start to move. The moonlight casts their shadows on the street below as they chase the men. Bruce signs Dick to get down now and follows the boy. 

They land behind Zucco without making any sign and are able to hear how the bodyguards talk about Pizza.

“Antonio Zucco,” Batman growls at him and the goons turn around at the same time.

"What the fuck," Zucco growls and steps behind his bodyguards who are gathering in front of him to protect him.

The bodyguards draw their weapons and Batman is quick to use his newest gadget. He calls “Eyes” to Robin and covers his eyes with his cape, much like Robin does.

He throws the little ball shaped grenade into the air and it explodes into a burst of searing light which causes a temporary blindness to all goons.

It's easy to disarm them now, they try to struggle and punch them, but Bruce handles them with ease. 

Zucco tries to run, but stumbles over an obstacle on the street. 

Batman watches calmly how Robin walks up to the man who is furiously rubbing his arm over his eyes, or blinking in panic. 

“You took my eyesight!” he yells and Robin stops behind him.

“You took my parents,” he says and tries to sound calm. He doesn't ask why, instead he punches Zucco twice and ties him.

Bruce walks up to Robin and _wants_ to put his hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't.

Instead they call the police and wait nearby to make sure the police comes to take them.

Ten minutes later a car arrives at the scene. Batman and Robin watch as the men get taken, he hears Dick exhale a sharp breath. 

“Let’s go home,” Bruce speaks silent to not scare Richard and the boy simply nods.

  
  
  


*******

  
  


Dick becomes Bruce's crime fighting partner from there on. Bruce never thought he would accept someone so easily, but it wasn't hard with Richard. 

The boy is intelligent, dedicated and has a good heart.

It’s two weeks before the big Gala. Bruce Wayne is celebrating his successful year and the even more successful charities he funded.

Batman and Robin stumble a lot over Blackmask lately and reveal a lot of his shady smuggle. And among all those things finds Bruce a vast amount of Kryptonite. 

Blackmask pretends he doesn't know where those two pounds of Kryptonite come from and Batman is not buying this. He _squeezes_ the information out of him, until Blackmask spills the beans and confesses that he started to smuggle things for Lex Luthor. 

Lex Luthor is Superman’s well known opponent and it’s not a secret that the bald man doesn't like the Alien at all. In fact he wants him gone and wants to be the one killing him off.

This means that Lex Luthor is paying people in Gotham to do the dirty work for him. Bruce doesn't like where this is going and he knows he has to put an end to this _now._

Luthor paying the villains in Gotham would become a huge problem. 

When Bruce informs Dick that they were going to Metropolis for a few days the boy is more than eager to tag along. Bruce did not know that Dick is apparently a fan of Superman.

Alfred stays at home to take care of Wayne Manor while the two head off the next morning.

Bruce decides to take the large black SUV and when everything’s packed they head off.

Dick talks about how strong and cool Superman is and Bruce does listen to him, but he’s not commenting on any of that. 

When Dick asks him if they were going to meet Superman he shakes his head.

“Not if we can avoid that,” is what he answers the boy and tries to overhear his disappointed sigh. 

*******

Bruce and Dick reach their destination. A luxury hotel in the middle of Metropolis.

He’s planned to play his usual _Bruce Wayne show_ in front of the reporters and people, while Dick stays at the hotel room and learns for his upcoming tests. 

He’s probably still a bit sour that Bruce doesn't want to let him meet Superman and the expression Dick has thrown at him when Bruce explained to him that this man is dangerous, threw him off a little. 

Now however isn't the time to get distracted by something like that and Bruce concentrates on the task at hand. He’s never allowed mistakes and that would never change.

It doesn't take long until Bruce is getting noticed in an expensive nightclub. He knows that Lex Luthor likes to hang out here and as he enters he certainly knows why. 

There are four poles in the middle of this immense room. 

Four handsome Omegas- two women and two men are dancing around it and entertaining the whole club with their performance. 

Bruce puts his poker face on and just like that he is grinning and purposely flirting when he notices how he is being watched by some men in the corner of the establishment. 

Probably some of Luthor’s bodyguards, so he walks over to the bar and orders himself a ginger ale to stay sober. 

Bruce hands the barkeeper his credit card and orders some drinks for a large group of people partying not far from him. He raises his hand in a greeting when they thank him and yell some inappropriate stuff about his ex-girlfriend. Bruce smirks, they seem excited to meet him here and thankful for the booze. 

Someone walks up next to him and Bruce tilts his head to look at Lois Lane. He raises his right eyebrow.

“Lois Lane,” he greets her and she smirks up at him.

“Bruce Wayne,” she greets back and orders two new drinks, Bruce pays for it. She looks up to him and wants to protest, but it's too late already.

He leans forward to throw one of his handsome flirty smirks at her “Would have never guessed my evening could go any better today.”

“Is that so?” she asks him back and retrieves her drink. “Too bad you can’t entertain me today, I’m here with a friend.”

She gestures to the side and Bruce follows the direction. There he is. Clark Kent. _Superman_.

Bruce wonders for a moment if she knows or if she’s still oblivious of her _friends_ secret activities. Clark is looking over to them and waves his hand when Bruce looks at him. 

He stops immediately, pushes his glasses up and looks away awkward. 

Lois chuckles and retrieves another glass.

“Introduce me,” Bruce doesn't ask, he just walks with her and ignores the glare Lois gives him. Instead they walk back to the table and Lois sits before Bruce sits down next to her. 

Clark is sitting in front of them and _again_ pushing his glasses up nervously. 

“H-hello Mister Wayne,” he greets and Bruce nods at him.

“Hello,” he extends his hand and Clark shakes it. His grip is weaker than he’d imagined it would be, but the Alien seems to play the _nerdy meek-looking Alpha_ card. 

“So you guys visit this club often?” he asks and tilts his head to look at Lois, who smirks up at him. 

“Nah, not really, but the music is good” she answers him and Bruce smirks. He sips from his ginger ale and looks back to Clark who’s watching them in return.

Bruce doesn't know why his eyebrows twitch in a flirty wiggle when the Alien looks at him, but he can see how Clark blushes and immediately averts his gaze.

“So what are you doing in Metropolis, Bruce?” Lois asks and smirks at him. Her smirk is daring, as if she knows that Bruce is on to something. 

“Would you believe me if I told you that I visit someone?” he asks her and her eyebrows raise. Nope, she’s not buying it.

The billionaire laughs and his eyes roam the room one more time.

“Well, but I am." Technically it's not even a lie. He's here to find out why Luthor pays Blackmask to smuggle Kryptonite for him. And where to? 

"I'm here to meet someone special." He tells her with an amused grin and leans a little closer to her. "But I'll ditch her for you." 

“What a surprise,” Lois retorts and Bruce looks playfully insulted.

“Hey now, you are being unfair right now.”

“Am I?” she asks him and raises her right eyebrow. 

"We are not _so serious_ , she wouldn't mind."

Bruce snorts and looks over to Clark who is again only watching them.

“Women right?” he asks him directly and Clark clears his throat. He’s obviously very uncomfortable at the moment. Bruce is not sure if he’s playing it or if he’s really uncomfortable… but he also doesn't care.. _Okay… he cares a little_. 

Bruce wonders how much Clark knows. Does he know that Lex pays Blackmask to smuggle so much Kryptonite for him? Or is Lex purposely doing this to avoid him knowing? Gotham is the shadiest place around, so that would make sense. 

He's still staring at Clark, looks to Lois when she raises from her chair. She says something and Bruce understands that she's getting new drinks. 

Clark is awkward and rubs his hand over his neck. 

"So you two?" Bruce asks him and Clark shakes his head. 

"No we're friends."

_Hmhm._ That's Information he saves into the back of his head. Not that he cares, but… You never knew if that could be important later on. 

Bruce looks away from Clark and watches the room for a moment. The omegas in the middle start to kiss now and the people around are throwing their money at them. 

Bruce looks back and catches Clark staring at him. 

The Alpha looks quickly away. 

He can be cute if he wants to, Bruce has to admit that much. 

It's been silent for too long and Bruce leans forward on his crossed arms. 

"What's your name?", he asks him because so far he didn't tell him. 

Clark seems to realize that and widens his eyes. 

"O-oh. My name is Clark. Sorry…" he looks bashful and pushes his glasses back up. 

Bruce snorts. "Nothing to be sorry for, Clark." 

The Alpha smiles at him and it's not the same smile he got from Superman that one night. 

It's shy and nervous. Clark's really good at this. And it would surprise Bruce if he wasn't. Clark had to play this role for his entire life. 

It's in this moment where he realizes that this is a similarity he shares with him. 

"And are you a reporter too?" 

"Yes," he answers and drinks from his glass. He doesn't make a face though, even as he drinks half of it in one swig. 

Bruce empties his glass and notices now that Lois did not return. He looks back up to Clark, who's fiddling with the glass. 

"You don't like smalltalk do you?" what an irony. Really. 

Clark rubs his palm over his cheek. 

"Sorry, yes I do. I-I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

Clark laughs "Well I'm sitting in front of Gotham's most charming bachelor." He sips again from the glass and Bruce looks probably _too_ surprised. He did not see that coming. 

"Was that too direct?" he asks worried and Bruce smiles a little. 

"No. Thank you." 

"No problem, Mister Wayne." 

The way he says _Mister Wayne_ does something to the Omega. Even though it shouldn't. Even though he should be weary and never lower his guard. 

Lex doesn't seem to be here today. He would have asked Bruce to party with him otherwise, so there's nothing else to do for him here. 

Looking at the picture as whole, Clark does blend in with the rest. He looks like a normal human. Bruce sees stubble on his cheeks and can smell him through all those people. It's somewhat surprising that he can make out his scent, but also not. He’s an Omega and prone to those little things. As an Omega he can immediately say who’s an Alpha and who isn’t. 

Lois Lane for example is a Beta leaning more towards Alpha than Omega. Her scent is strong, very feminine and has a slight undertone of something sensual. 

Bruce can't be bothered to exactly make out what it is, she isn’t uninteresting, but he also can't be bothered with attachment nor the details to her scent. 

  
  


"Well, Clark, it's late already. I probably should get some sleep. Good night." 

Clark has been watching him, now he even stands up with Bruce to shake his hand. It's a little firmer this time. 

"Good night Mister Wayne. It was nice to meet you."


	4. My dark Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos.  
> I just noticed that we reached the 100 today and I want to thank ya'll for that. It means so much to me that you guys like it and gives me strength to further write and improve :)
> 
> Anyways, I've been working on this for a while now and it's finished.  
> Further Chapters may take a little bit more time now, because I'm able to leave my bed again and that means I can't constantly write and have to adult again.
> 
> Let me know what you think, have a great day/evening and stay awesome ♥ 
> 
> ps: I love those boys ;_; I really fucking do.

Clark's life couldn't be any better at the moment -- _except_ , he’s still lacking a mate, or at least a girl-or boyfriend.

Since Clark’s earliest childhood he’d always dreamed to have a big family one day. 

Only problem is,- Clark believes he can't have that. He believes himself too dangerous to be with, regardless if it's as Clark Kent or Superman.

The latest exchange with Lex Luthor didn't help the matter a single bit. Luthor believes him to be _a dangerous Alien who does not long belong to Earth and thus doesn't deserve to have a life here_ and… Clark believes him. He knows he is not dangerous per sé, that he doesn't want to hurt the people around him, but him being him- something he cannot change- puts them in danger everyday.

Despite that… Being Superman still feels like the absolute right thing to do. Even if some people like Lex Luthor disagreed with him and called him a _potential danger_.

It was okay, it was to be expected. It was what Jonathan always feared and Clark understood more than ever that his sometimes ridiculous appearance as Clark Kent was more than justified now. His father did prepare him for that and Clark is thankful.

He knows he will never hear Lex say that he changed his mind and accepts Superman, _not even after saving him or his property a few times_ , but it doesn't matter. What matters is that he can save people with his powers, that he can make a difference and be something to look up at. 

At the end of the day that’s what matters. 

_But_ … he still feels lonely sometimes. 

Clark knows he should probably be more grateful-- that he at least got friends like Lois or Ron, but he can't help himself. It's lonely in his apartment. It's _lonely_ when he comes home and there is nothing else to do than making some food and watching gossip TV. 

He likes to daydream of a possible future in which he's playing with two of his children, while his mate is heavy with another one. 

He doesn't know how many in total he wants to have later, but he knows he definitely wants to have at least two. 

He grew up without any siblings and thus he wishes to have the big family his parents always dreamed of but were never able to have. The thought of him having someone to come home to was _domestic bliss_ , but the fears of him hurting his partner accidently was nightmare material. 

_What if_ he accidentally crushed his partner during an argument or worse… during Sex? What if he thrusted so hard that his partners pelvis or back broke? What if he accidently killed his mate or their children with his laser eyes or ice breath? 

Those thoughts were beyond terrifying. 

Humans were _fragile_ and the world he was living in out of _cardboard_. 

_What if_ him being Superman in secret caused trouble too? What if someone found out and killed his family to hurt Superman? 

His parents always ask him if there’s a _special someone_ in his life and Clark always struggles a little with how to answer this question. It’s a loaded one for him, but his Ma knows him all too well. 

He knows that she knows and so on… but there is nothing she can say to make him feel better about this. And Clark honestly doesn't know how to tell her that he is afraid to crush his mate during sex. 

It should be easier to talk about those kind of things with Lois. She found out that he's Superman in his second year and honestly… Clark is relieved that she knows. He’s relieved that their friendship doesn't change and even more so when she asks him what he’s capable of. Clark shows her some things-- even brings her to the Alien ship to meet his _biological father_ , who’s an AI now. 

Later they go and eat chinese food in China, drink french wine in France and sit somewhere in Canada to watch the sun going down again. It's as if Lois knows that he forbids himself such a simple thing to have and it pains her. She sits closer and leans her head against his shoulder. 

"Why don't you do those things with someone more interesting, Smallville?" she teases him and looks up with a smirk. 

Clark sighs and shrugs. He knows why, but he doesn't want to admit it. It pains him to admit that he’s afraid to hurt someone he loves.

"Stop your lame excuses," she yawns and stretches her arms. "We gonna find someone for you."

"It's too dangerous" he finds himself saying before he can stop himself and Lois rolls her eyes. 

"Bullshit," is her glorious answer and Clark snorts. Hearing her curse is still funny to him. "Don't laugh. It is _bullshit_ . It's a _lame_ excuse of you being too chicken to _actually_ ask someone out."

Clark looks playfully scandalized at her, she sighs as if they had this conversation a million times already. "I was the one asking you out, Smallville. I'm glad I did. It was a great evening."

Clark sighs deeper this time. 

"Clark." She punches his shoulder and he looks at her when he feels the whiff of a tap. 

"Stop that. Everyone needs love from time to time. _Even_ Superman."

Clark is silent and just watches the sun going down behind a large mountain. It's right. He does. He wants someone to hold him and wants someone to hold, but it's too easy to crush them.

“I can’t Lois,” he says and she sits back down.

“Why?”

“You know what I’m capable of.”

“I do,” she answers him and crosses her arms. 

Clark hesitates. 

“Look Clark, I know you would never hurt anyone. You wouldn't just accidently freeze them or break them or whatever.”

“How do you know?”

“I know you,” she tells him and hugs his arm. Clark tilts his head and they look at each other. She ruffles his hair and smiles. 

“I was never scared of you. Not once. You are gentle with your surroundings and more human than the majority of people who were born even here. Whenever you saved me or others your main concern was always focused on their well being. I remember last year where you rather endured being exposed to Kryptonite than risking the life of some people around." There is worry in her smile.

"You are too pure and good to ever harm someone." 

Clark smiles a little at that. He’s surprised and a little touched by her words. He always felt more like a human, but never like on of them. He knows he is not a human by birthright, but he grew up with them.

It was hard lately to feel like himself with all those villains telling him how much of an Alien he was. Not that he took any offend from that, because he was in fact an Alien, but he wished nothing more to be accepted. 

“Stop your moping now, Clark. We'll find you someone nice.”

“It won't be _that_ easy,” he sighs and rests his hands on his crossed legs. “I am afraid to endanger them with my secret identity.”

“Yeah, Clark Kent is a dangerous man and a force to be reckoned with,” she mocks him and Clark laughs genuinely. He obviously didn't mean Clark Kent, but they both know. Lois smiles at him.

“Let’s go out tonight and have a drink somewhere,” she suggests but Clark shakes his head. 

“Not today,” he declares and brings her back home before he’s on his way to Gotham, where Batman wants to meet him. 

Clark has done some research on the Bat, but there isn’t much to know yet. 

He knows that Batman only operates in Gotham and that city is well known for being a handful… 

What worries him is the way Batman handles things. He’s a violent vigilante, but so far he hasn't killed anyone yet. _So far._

His name strikes fear amongst the villains and Clark is not sure if the man follows an ulterior move against someone specific or if he's just against all evil in Gotham. 

Clark has read many newspaper articles about Batman. The majority was controversial. 

Especially in the beginning was Batman feared and believed to be another villain. Over the time he'd proven himself to be better than that… but it seemed as if there were still people out there in Gotham who weren't sure if Batman was good or brought more evil on the downlow. 

At first glance Batman's methods might appear to be efficient, but Clark believed them to be too dangerous and unnecessarily brutal. 

Diana, Wonder Woman, who he'd met shortly after becoming Superman told him occasionally stuff about Batman. She seems to know him, but doesn't want to tell Clark who that man behind the mask is. He figures he will soon find out, since he meets him in a bit. 

Diana told him that Batman is _just a_ human without any powers and Clark couldn't help himself but feel impressed. 

Suddenly he saw the Bat from another angle. 

A human who'd decided to fight against crime. 

Clark searched for every little bit of information he could find in the internet. There are indeed a few good out there. 

The first one he found showed Batman fighting against seven people at once. He takes them out one by one without breaking a sweat. It looks so effortless when he kicks and throws them. 

Batman uses a lot of tools. Clark watched him use a grappling hook, Batarangs and even little explosives. He never hurts someone badly, he always makes sure the ones on the ground are okay. 

The second Video he watched was a video of Batman on a pillar of the large bridge in Gotham. Clark knows that bridge but not the name. 

There are two other people with him. Sadly it was too far away to understand what they were talking about. 

The video ended when Batman landed with the two women on the street. There is a ruckus and Batman's gone. 

The other Videos were montages of Batman fighting in dark alleys or on roofs. Clay face, killer croc and he even watched some with Joker and Harley. 

Clark still remembers some of the comments under those videos. 

_He's so cool. I want him to rescue me too, then he can step on me. :')_

  
  


_I want him to choke me with those thighs lol._

  
  


_Batman is a badass. Saw him beating the shit out of croc last week. That dude got some balls._

  
  


_Bats saved my son last month. Thanks Batman._

  
  


_LOL you guys. He's just a bored dude in a suit and not your savior. Idiots. Get a life._

To name a few. 

*******

  
  


Two hours later he returns home. He'd just met the man… 

Clark closes the window behind him, but keeps his hand on the frame. It's as if he's glued to the spot somehow. 

As if he didn't return yet and somehow he didn't. His mind is still back there on the harbor in that moment where Batman arrives and stares at him with those sharp steel blue eyes. 

Clark has done his best to appear cool on the outside while feeling giddy like a teenager. He still feels giddy by the way. 

Batman does not want anyone to know his scent or his identity and Clark respects that. He's still swooning over the fact that Batman is _just a human_ in a suit who tries everything to make Gotham a better place. 

And Gotham is a hellhole. It's too much to put on a single human. 

Clark feels a little bad about not helping him earlier or visiting Gotham more often, but now he can't anymore. Batman doesn't want him there. He doesn't trust him. _Why though?_

Clark can't remember doing anything wrong in the past. 

The alpha decides to lay down and half an hour later he's comfortable in his bed. 

The sink is dripping, _annoying_ , but he closes his eyes and… his thoughts drift back to razor sharp steel blue eyes, glaring at him through the dark in a way he's left more excited than intimidated. 

Clark remembers the sound Batman's heart is making, a steady _ba-dum_ thumping and the rest of the chaotic world silences. 

It's all he can hear in that moment, - - one really innocent moment in which he just wanted to know if the man was scared of him or not. 

And he wasn't. Not once and not for a single second. 

Clark smiles to himself, but hides it under his blanket. He feels stupid for his little crush on a man he doesn't know and who in return doesn't want to know him. Who doesn't even trust him. 

He opens his eyes again and looks up to the moon. 

Clark remembers everything about the Bat. 

His shoulders, the defined arms, chest and abs, how the cape hugs his body from behind --like a curtain-- or how he easily overwhelms two goons, before Clark decides to help him with the ship. Not that the grumpy Bat would have required the help, but Clark had been able to hear the Omegas panic inside of the container. 

The way Batman glares at him when Clark opens the door for him like a Gentleman or the hint of surprise when he picks up the pregnant Omega to bring him to a nearby hospital. 

For a moment Clark's been really worried there to leave Batman with two Omegas in heat, but he'd somehow trusted him. He still trusts him. They're on the same side. 

Clark pulls the blanket up over his head and stares at his hand in the dark. 

His thoughts drift back to Batman's handsome face and sharp features. Clark can't forget those clever eyes on him, daring him to make one wrong step. He bets Batman would beat him anytime. Regardless in what. He already beats him in Charme… And probably also in a fight. 

There is really nothing what can't get him swooning over the man. 

Clark sighs miserable into his pillow. He's hard, _achingly_ _hard_ and it's _embarrassing._ It's Batman's physique and eyes which are fueling his need to touch himself. 

He can't, _won't,_ do _that_ now. 

Batman would kill him if he knew. Not that he ever found out what he does to Clark… But it feels wrong to touch himself and be thinking of him. 

Batman doesn't trust him, he believes him to be dangerous and he's probably right about it. 

In his imagination he sees Batman standing there in his room. At the window, glaring at him. 

Those eyes are cutting right into his soul. 

Clark looks down to Batman's muscular thighs, then to his waist. He wants to feel those legs around his head too. 

_Pull yourself together,_ he growls at himself but his hand scoots an inch closer to his groin and under the blanket. 

_No. He can't_. 

Clark clears his throat and focuses on the dripping sink in his bathroom. For a few moments it works, but then he's back in his fantasy with the brooding Alpha and he wishes nothing more than to please him. Batman must be a Alpha. He sure as hell looks like one. 

Alpha on Alpha relationships aren't as taboo as Omega/Omega ones, but it's still something nobody likes to talk about. 

He wonders if the other Alpha would allow him to take him. Clark can't picture himself as the receiving one, but he never really tried it. For a strapping man like this he would though.

Clark is staring at his window and picturing Batman again. The man glares at him the same way he did when they were standing in front of each other. 

Clark allows it to happen. It's only in his mind, what could possibly go wrong? And it's just this once. 

Batman steps over to him and Clark rolls on his back. Those strong thighs straddle his lap and Clark closes his eyes. He tries to imagine how that would possibly feel like. He never had sex with someone, was never even touched by someone else, so it's not the easiest to imagine the sensations of something so… So simple and yet so wonderful. 

Clark imagines the weight on his lap. The heat of his body. The steady thumping of his heart.

His hands would roam over the layers of kevlar and he would pull the man down to kiss him. 

He wonders what Batman tastes like and feels the urge to roll his hips. 

They would move against each other and exchange some friction. Clark starts to roll his hips into his fist, but stops with a whine. 

He can't do that, he shouldn't, but his desire is stronger than his will. It feels too good to stop so he continues, closes his eyes and dreams himself back into the fantasy. It doesn't take all too long until he groans and cums into his fist. 

Clark blushes furiously and cleans himself with a handful of tissues. That's when he notices the semi knot and realizes how much he'd been turned on by this fantasy. 

He's in trouble. Big trouble. 

  
  


*******

Clark can't help it, but every time Lois gives him a number of _another interesting_ person he knows already he won't call them. 

It doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman really. Clark doesn't care. 

He's too busy making plans of how to befriend the grumpy Bat. 

He can't tell Lois, because she probably would make fun of him, but she's also his best friend… and her advice might actually be useful. 

They are having lunch in the park and Lois hands him _another_ paper with _another_ number of _another_ guy he doesn't want to meet when he finally snaps. 

"I won't call him," he says and Lois looks at him while chewing on her sandwich. 

She rolls her eyes. 

"why? He's nice and an Omega."

"I'm not interested. Not at the moment. There is something work related I have to fix first."

_Work related_ means it's Superman business and usually she doesn't ask but this time she seems more interested. _This woman really is able to smell stories._

"And what?" she asks and bites again into the sandwich. 

Clark raises one eyebrow and looks at her, she smirks. She _knows_ , Clark is certain. 

"I've been to Gotham a few month ago," he tells her and she listens patiently. 

"I met Batman." She looks up at him and continues to eat in silence. "Did you know that he's _just a human_?" he asks and doesn't know if she reacted, because he just continues. 

"I don't know who he really is. I respected his wish to stay anonymous. I mean, who wouldn't? I was of course curious, because his eyes… the way he looked at me. Those eyes were on me the whole time, watching like a hawk for a wrong move. And they are steel blue and so sharp. Like… _really_ sharp. He doesn't have a scent though but I think.." he bites his lip "I think he's an Alpha too and that's a problem right? Same dynamic relationships are still complicated and I don't think I'm actually a _receiver_ if you know what I mean." 

He hears her snort and quickly looks over. She's chuckling with her hand in front of her mouth and Clark blushes again. 

"Oh my God, Smallville. You have a crush on Batman. That's…. So cute… And so _you._ "

Clark looks away, he's embarrassed and can't continue to eat… instead he bites his lip. "He doesn't like me though. He doesn't trust me."

"Well, he doesn't know you yet and you should change that," she offers with a chuckle and Clark presses his lips together. He's awkward, but it's good that she knows. Now she can… help him…?

"How do I do that? He doesn't want me near the town."

Lois hums and takes another bite of her sandwich. 

"Well… we can't just invite him, right? Maybe try to rescue him once or so. You need to show him that you mean no harm. What _if_ you go to Gotham and help him once in a while? Maybe with bigger things, because if you're right and he's just a human he might be in danger constantly."

Clark thinks about that for a moment. It doesn't sound all too bad to be honest. 

The grumpy Bat would probably threat him with violence and Kryptonite… But it was so worth it. 

"I mean, I don't have to date him. It would be enough if he could be a friend. He looks like he could need one," Clark says and looks to Lois who is smiling at him from one ear to another. 

"We'll work something out… Oh before I forget to ask. Can you tag along tonight?" she asks and he looks at her questioning. 

"The nightclub" she reminds him and Clark makes a little face at that. 

"I've never been to a nightclub, Lois." 

"Well then it's about time Smallville. Grow up. Get me around 10, I'll wait on the balcony."

*******

Clark did not expect to see boobs so early in the evening but there's probably worse on the planet than to see boobs earlier than expected... 

It's a little awkward to be here with Lois, but she's apparently on a story and the guy she's supposed to observe comes every Friday night. 

They find a nice table at the border of the room and Clark pushes his glasses higher up on his nose. The music is silent enough so that they don't have to yell at each other, but it's also loud enough to be overheard by people nearby. 

"So, found some eye candy?" Lois asks him playful and Clark blushes. He shakes his head no. 

"Here drink this." 

"I can't get drunk, Lois. That's a waste of money."

"Shut up and drink, Clark." 

She smirks up at him and Clark grabs the glass and drinks a few sips. 

"That's longland ice tea. Do you like it?" 

"It's okay" he says and shrugs. What else is he supposed to say? It does taste _okay_. Nothing fancy and the alcohol is destroying the sweetness, but it tastes as if it fits. He could appreciate those drinks probably more if he could get a buzz. Clark tries to not focus too much on his hearing. There’s a lot of smacking lip sounds and purring somewhere in the background. 

Lois pats his hand. 

"Earth to Smallville, hello?"

He raises his eyebrows and looks at her. "What?" 

"Are you okay?"

Clark nods his head. "Yes I'm fine. I was just… spacing out a little."

"Fine alright." Lois turns around to have a look at the room, so does Clark. Then he spots him. 

_Bruce Wayne_. 

The people start to notice him too and Clark wonders why he's here in Metropolis. 

"Look it's Bruce Wayne," Clark says to Lois and she tilts her head over to the bar. 

"What is _that_ guy doing here?" She asks and sighs miserable. "I'll get us another round. Wait here." 

Lois gets up to rush over to the bar. Clark knows she wants to know why he's here, probably smelling another story. Despite that, Bruce Wayne wasn't seen often in Metropolis.

Clark can hear the people talk about him. 

Some are making themselves crazy to look fresh and better for the bachelor in case he looks over to their table. They all dream to be one of Bruce Wayne’s one night stands… _and what if_ they were the one who were to change the handsome billionaire into a domestic Alpha?

_"He's such a handsome Alpha"_ one of the Omegas next to his table sighs and Clark keeps watching Lois and Bruce at the bar. He hears every word they speak- and when they look over he waves. 

_No, why does he wave?_ He immediately puts his hand down and blushes, because this has been beyond awkward. What the hell is wrong with him?! 

He can’t just wave- he was not supposed to be able to listen to their conversation from across the room. _Keep it together_.

He looks up in time to see them _both_ approaching and swallows his nervousness down. 

Clark is a little _too nervous_ for his own liking, but when the handsome man sits down and greets him he stumbles a little over his words. 

The conversation is a little awkward and a sharp reminder that Bruce Wayne is a playboy and not boyfriend material, but Clark can't help himself and _stare_ at those stunning eyes. He's melting when Bruce flirts with the little eyebrow gesture, but he's not sure if the man means any of it or if it’s just a Bruce Wayne reflex.

His eyes are _almost_ the same shade of blue as Batman's eyes. Almost. 

Maybe it's the light here or whatever, but Clark can't stop grinning. 

And when did Lois leave the table? 

Bruce Wayne leans forward on his arms and Clark swallows. He doesn't miss his biceps filling out the shirt.

"What's your name?" Bruce asks him and Clark realizes that he didn't even properly greet him before. His Ma would be upset with him. 

"O-oh. My name is Clark. Sorry…" Clark throws the most bashful expression at him and pushes his glasses back up on his nose. Now with those thick frames and too large clothes he has to play the part of the bashful and nervous nerd.

Bruce snorts. "Nothing to be sorry for, Clark." 

Clark smiles a little at that. Bruce Wayne is not flirting with him, he wants to do smalltalk… obviously, but it's as if his tongue has formed a knot. And all he can think of right now is Batman glaring at him, which is stupid, because this isn't Bats. This is Bruce Wayne. 

"And are you a reporter too?" the billionaire asks him and Clark answers with a quick "Yes." 

He drinks from his glass and hopes that the booze will activate his brain to function again, because this is not really going well for him. 

Bruce empties his glass and seems to notice that Lois was not coming back anytime soon. So did Clark before, what probably caused him to become increasingly nervous. She's safe though, she's talking to a guy at the bar. He can hear her. 

"You don't like smalltalk do you?", Bruce Wayne asks him and there is a small cocky smirk on his face. 

Clark looks from his mouth to his eyes and rubs his palm over his cheek. 

"Sorry, yes I do. I-I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

Clark laughs "Well I'm sitting in front of Gotham's most charming bachelor." 

Clark raises the glass to drink from it, without realizing that he'd just emptied it a few moments ago. When he sets it down he feels stupid. 

Bruce Wayne does look surprised though. Clark probably overstepped. He's a nobody, no match for such a handsome, strapping, rich and well known man. 

"Was that too direct?" he asks worried and Bruce smiles. Phew. 

He answers with a "No. Thank you." and Clark smiles again. 

"No problem, Mister Wayne." 

Bruce Wayne takes another look of the room and the people, then he glances at his wrist watch and Clark knows what will follow. He tries to not look disappointed when Bruce says "Well, Clark, it was nice to meet you, but it's late already. I probably should get some sleep. Good night." 

Clark gets up with him and shakes his hand. There was just no one interested in the nerd… what to be fair had been the whole reason why he dressed like this, but still, it hurt. 

"Good night Mister Wayne. It was nice to meet you too."

Clark watches him walk off and sits back down. 

He wonders if Bruce Wayne would have been interested in him if he knew that he was Superman. 

_Probably_ , he thinks bitter, because there were always so many people trying to sleep with Superman, while Clark Kent was totally overlooked and not more than wall decoration for the majority.

  
  


*******

Clark doesn't have to worry to get Lois home tonight.

It's been a few hours after Mister Wayne has left the nightclub and has wandered off to who knows where. 

Clark is walking himself home tonight and taking the time alone to think. He knows that he shouldn't change anything regarding Clark Kent, even if it wasn't the prettiest feeling in the world to get overlooked. But somewhere out there is his mate at the moment. Probably alone at home too, or feeling lonely like he does sometimes. Clark smiles a little to himself. 

He knows that he or she is out there, he just has to find her. 

He stops walking the pavement when he's picking up sounds of a fight. 

Clark vanishes into an alley, gets rid of his clothes and flies up to follow the noises. He arrives merely a moment later. It’s one of Luthor Corp’s industry buildings and Clark frowns when he sees Batman sneaking the property.

Batman is pulling one of the security guards- _who is unconscious and tied up_ \- over to a door, opens the door and puts that guy in there, like he’d done with three other guards previously. 

Clark can't help himself but snort at the image. 

He flies down when Batman closes the door behind him and greets him with.

“Hello Batman.”

The Bat turns around with a Batarang in his hand and glares at Clark. He is watching Clark and there it is. The silent dare to make one wrong step.

Clark opens his mouth, but Batman signs him to be quiet, so Clark’s mouth closes again. 

He can pick up the steps which are coming to their direction too and watches silent how Batman walks over to grab the man into a death grip, but he doesn't kill him. Instead he chokes him until he loses his consciousness. 

“Is this really necessary?” Clark asks him as Batman hides the unconscious body in the room. He ties him and takes his radio, like he did with the others.

Batman doesn't answer him and Clark sighs. “What are you doing here in Metropolis?” 

He grabs Batman’s shoulder, who in return hauls the man over his body and sends Clark flying against a nearby wall. 

Superman blinks stupidly when his ass hits the ground and Batman glares at him.

“Do not dare to touch me,” he growls and Superman gets back up on his feet.

He should probably feel insulted, but somehow he doesn't. Okay, he maybe does _a little_ , but the boldness of this man gets him swooning again.

“I was not going to hurt you,” the Alpha tells him and fights a grin. Batman growls lowly.

“You are distracting me.” 

“I could help you,” Clark offers again “You don't have to do that alone. Lex and Metropolis are usually my concern.”

“Well, then you forgot to do your homework, boy-scout” Batman does sound a little bitter and climbs up to a window. Clark hovers next to him. 

“What do you mean?” Clark does want to know. What happened? Why was Bats here?

Batman opens the window with a handful of tools Clark can't even name. He could have asked Superman to do that for him- he doesn't though.

Batman climbs through it and so does Clark. He watches as Batman walks over to a nearby desk and starts typing on the keyboard of one of the computer. Clark raises his right eyebrow and watches him.

“One of your concerns smuggled Kryptonite in Gotham,” he tells him and Clark is surprised. He looks to Batman who looks at him in return.

“You did not know.” It’s not a question.

“No I didn't,” Clark shakes his head. 

“Two pounds,” Batman adds and continues to type on the keyboard. He is a quick typer.

“Two pounds?” he asks surprised and Batman nods. 

“It’s safe now. Hidden away from them,” He tells him and Clark feels relieved, but how did Luthor manage to get his hands on two pounds? For how long is he plotting this already? How much money did he invest to get this much together?

“Do you have it?”, Clark asks him. He knows the answer. Batman wouldn't give that away to anyone else. Batman and he look at each other.

“Yes, but Luthor probably has more,” Batman tells him and Clark frowns.

“How? How did he get so much?” he wants to know and Batman sighs.

“You tell me.”

Clark feels a rush of… of dizziness when Batman continues to write on that keyboard.

Is there a Chance that Batman is worried for him?

He doubts that Batman wants it for himself though. That Batman bothered enough to come to Metropolis shows him that the man has a good heart. He has to.

Clark walks closer to look over Batman’s shoulder and the Bat lets him. That gives Clark an excuse to take a closer look at his face. At his lips. They look soft and kissable. 

He wishes he could do that, just tilt his head over and kiss him. He would start slow, would capture those plump lips and enjoy them between his own before his tongue would dart out to explore the rest of his mouth. He wonders what Batman would taste like, or what he would smell like when he’s not hiding his scent. 

Clark can stop his fantasies from going wild before his scent changes into a _more_ sensual node. He feels like a creep… Like a creep who’s in love with Batman.

“Scan me and I’ll kill you,” Batman growls and Clark feels caught staring at the man. He did not intend to scan him, but now he can't stop himself from fantasizing what this man looks like under the mask. 

“You wouldn't kill me, would you?”, Superman asks him and he can see how Batman rolls his eyes. It forces him to chuckle and look back to the screen.

No, Batman wouldn't. He’s sure of that.

“He’s done a lot of research with the Kryptonite,” Batman tells him- he is completely ignoring the banter from before- and Clark secretly listens to his heartbeat. It’s calm and steady. 

“Seems like he is experimenting with it. Hm,” he looks closer to the screen and Clark looks back to Batman’s face. He’s reading the files and it's another excuse for him to look at this man. He watches how Batman’s eyes move methodically over the text and looks back to his lips. 

“Look,” Batman says and Clark stops himself from saying _I am looking_.

He tilts his head to the screen and warns himself to not be too obvious. 

“Red Kryptonite?” Clark asks and Batman tilts his head to look at him. 

“How do you not know what Luthor’s doing the whole time? Are you this oblivious to your surroundings or do you not care enough?”

Clark opens his mouth, but Batman continues. “Aren't you the one with super hearing, super speed and X-Ray Vision?!”

"I don't eavesdrop on Luthor constantly…” is all Clark manages to say when Batman continues. Clark feels as if he’s done something wrong and is getting scolded by his teacher.

There it is, the batglare. The infamous sexy glare. “It is your job to know what he’s doing all the time. He is the one who wants to kill you and is willing to sacrifice innocent people for it.”

"I'm not a stalker. My job isn't to control Luthor or anyone. I'm here to help whenever I'm needed," Clark retorts. 

“You are an amateure,” Batman growls at him “Leave, you are in my way. I will handle this.”

Clark exhales some air to calm himself. He is a patient man… and one stubborn asshole wouldn't change that.

“It’s nothing of your concern. If he’s only interested in killing me it’s my business.”

Batman exhales a sarcastic laughter. “It became my business the moment Luthor decided to use Gotham for his plans. He is experimenting with the Kryptonite and I doubt he only wanted to store it in Gotham. Not that he has to, since you don't know what's happening in your own town anyways. He could probably store it right in front of you and you wouldn't notice.”

“And you know what's going on in your town all the time?” Clark asks back. It's unfair of Batman to assume that he has to know everything. Clark values privacy, but Batman seemingly doesn't.

Batman sighs at this and shoves Superman away from him, but Clark stands his ground. He doesn't let him shove him away. 

“Leave me alone, you are distracting.” Batman growls.

“No. You are in _Metropolis_. This is my town and I won’t let you roam around and be unnecessarily brutal.”

“ _Unnecessarily_ _brutal_ ,” Batman stands back up straight and looks at Superman. “It’s the only language _they_ understand.”

“You are hurting people,” Clark retorts sharp. 

“I am hurting them in order to stop them from hurting innocents,” he growls at him and does sound bitter about it. Clark should have not said the latter, he should not have done this. Well, it's too late to take it back.

“I am sorry,” he tries, but Batman's eyes turn into dangerous slits.

“No you are not. You still believe that everything can be solved with cookies and a hot chocolate. You are an amateure and eventually you’ll get people killed with your naive way.”

This is not the place to have such a discussion, Clark reminds himself. He tilts his head over to the door when he hears people walking the floor and signs him to be quiet. The Bat does close his mouth again, what causes Clark to sigh. 

He waits until the guards are gone.

“You might believe that there is only your way and I understand your point of view. Gotham is different from Metropolis. Here I have to solve things differently. I could never break someone’s legs and get away with it. I am not someone who believes in fear or violence.”

Batman’s hands are pinched together into tight fists. He looks as if he’s debating with himself whether to punch Superman or not. 

“Fear is never the right answer, neither is brutality.”

“You keep saying that _I am_ brutal,” Batman growls at him and steps closer, their chests are almost touching. Clark looks down into those steel blue eyes. 

“But have you ever seen Killer croc’s bloody face and how he spits the remaining bones of a human being out?” he asks him and his voice sharp like a edge. The pause stretches and Clark slowly shakes his head. “Have you ever seen how the Joker blows up a ship full with people only to get your attention after breaking out of the Asylum again?” Clark feels so dumb, he shakes his head again. “Tell me again how I’m the brutal one.” 

Clark sighs and he tries to say something, but Batman growls lowly. “Not once have I killed, not once have I dealt so much damage to any of _their_ bodies that they couldn't recover from that. For someone with the power of _superior_ sight and hearing you are surprisingly deaf and blind.”

_Yikes_. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time. Work kept me really busy...   
> First of all, thanks to all the Kudos and people who are reading. It means so much to me!   
> Second, I've rewritten Chapter 1 finally, thats probably why it took such a long time. I would love to hear from you if you like the new one.
> 
> Have a great day!

Bruce growls lowly and his hands are pinched to tight fists. He’s upset with the way Clark sees the world, upset with how he believes to be right. How can Clark look into the mirror and not feel guilty? How can he close his eyes and listen to something else, while people are suffering all across the world? How could he possibly be so bold to stand in front of him and ask  _ him _ if he knew what was going on in Gotham all the time? 

Of course he  _ did not. _ He wasn't the one with super powers, not that this fact ever stopped him.  _ No _ , it made him stronger. 

Bruce knows  _ A LOT,  _ but not  _ everything. _

Superman is still standing in front of him, his lips are split and his eyebrows are lifted up to the most surprised expression Bruce has ever seen on him.

What he didn't expect was the shift in Clark’s face.

The eyebrows come down and Clark looks away from him. There it is.  _ Guilt _ .

A cold, unpleasant wave crawls down his spine and settles in Bruce’s stomach. Clark feels guilty and Bruce feels suddenly very uneasy that he’s the one making him feel this way. It wasn’t Clark’s fault that  _ people _ like Killer croc started some evil and twisted plans and killed people because of their caste, or that Joker is obsessed with him and thus willing to kill hundreds of people  _ and _ yet he's blamed Clark somehow. 

“Listen,” Bruce starts and his voice feels strained. Clark tilts his head back to look at him and the guilt is shifting into what he assumes is fear. It’s not that he’s afraid of Bruce ability to hit him, Bruce highly doubts that. He’s afraid that Bruce will say the words no one wants to hear.  _ You are doing nothing right. _ Probably. It’s Bruce’s dark mind assuming that this could be the worst he might say to Clark.

Bruce feels so  _ tired _ all of the sudden. He raises his hand and rubs his palm over his tired eyes. He’d been unfair to Clark who tries his best everyday. Bruce isn’t blind nor oblivious to the fact that Superman saves lives everyday and much more than he does.

_ Why did nobody come to save his parents so many years ago? _

The dark thought gnaws it’s way back up and Bruce growls another time. He can’t keep blaming others for the things in the past. He can’t blame Clark for viewing the world different than he does, he can't put that on his shoulders. Clark carries the weight of the whole world on them- and Clark is  _ good  _ and  _ pure  _ enough, he might also carry Bruce’s if he has to, but Bruce would never load that on anybody else. He can’t, he  _ promised. _

Bruce had promised to fight the evil in Gotham, whatever it takes. He would never kill, he would never raise a weapon at someone and let their family feel what he’d felt all those years ago, but right now he feels as if he’d done that to Clark. 

His eyes raise back up from Clark’s chest to his ocean blue eyes. The moonlight casts shadows on Clark’s face and they only worsen the  _ guilt _ Bruce feels in return for blaming Clark. 

“I know it wasn’t your fault. So should you,” he growls out and it’s the best he can do right now. He watches Clark’s throat move and the boy-scout crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I cannot be everywhere…” he mumbles and Bruce nods.

“I know. Neither can I.”

“If I start to eavesdrop on Lex-”

“It’s okay,” Bruce interrupts him “You don't have to. I was…” he sighs and looks away, another grumpy growl leaves his mouth “You don’t have to.” Is all he manages to say and turns around to look back at the screen.

He hears Clark exhaling a deep breath this time and pulls a USB stick out of his belt. 

Clark steps next to him and Bruce isn't bothered. Not that he could stop him anyways. 

He realises how different they are and it is good like this. It is good that Clark is the one with the powers and not him. He doesn't want to waste another second of imagining what kind of tyrant he might become with those powers and instead focuses back on the computer screen. 

"Just forget what I said," Bruce grumbles and continues the search for information. He saves  _ everything  _ he can find on the topic. 

Clark is standing behind him and Bruce can feel his eyes on him. He wonders what Clark's thinking and tilts his head to look up at the alpha. 

They stand closer together than he'd thought they would. Clark is exactly one head taller than him, but that's because he's an Alpha and Bruce isn't. Alphas were usually tall, broad and muscular, while Omegas were the exact opposite. Not that Bruce looks like an Omega at all- in fact he doesn't do a single bit. Bruce is taller than the average Omega and build like an Alpha after all this training, which allows him to play the part of the playboy Alpha so convincingly well.

Bruce assumes that Clark doesn't know yet.  _ Boy-scout _ Clark would have asked him a hundred times already why he -  _ as an Omega _ \- dresses like a Bat and fights crime, instead of staying home and giving birth to hundreds of pups. Bruce isn't sure how he would react if Clark would find out his biggest secret, but he's sure it would screw him up. Not in a good way,  _ no _ , because Bruce would never be ready to be an Omega. 

He's never been able to think of himself as the bearer and the expectations of society were high on Omegas. Bruce can't picture himself all round with a baby, nor in a nest with an Alpha. He can picture Clark in the role of the Alpha though. 

Clark, who is the strongest Alpha on Earth. The most desired mate. 

He wonders what kind of mate a man like this would end up with. 

Bruce looks away from Clark and returns to the computer, where he keeps saving a vast amount of project files regarding Kryptonite and- his recently started projects on  _ meteor freaks. _ He even stumbles over some pictures and video files. 

That's the moment he feels Clark's hand on his shoulder and turns back to frown at him. 

He feels Clark's thumb move over the piece of armor on his shoulder. There is a large and deep scratch there from a bullet he'd dodged a few month ago. He had not been wounded back there, luckily he'd left the fight unharmed. 

Before he can say something he hears Clark say: "You're impressive." 

Now he feels like a deer caught by the headlights of a truck. 

"What?" he tries to not sound too surprised and fails. 

"Just wanted to tell you that," Clark's hand leaves his shoulder and those incredible blue eyes are back to look right into Bruce's soul. Bruce feels a shudder going down his spine, because without the weight of Clark's hand on him, he suddenly feels  _ cold _ . He's shocked of how touch-starved he is and how much he's affected by Clark's simple gesture and his words. 

It doesn't look like Clark intends to return his hand on his shoulder-  _ much to his dismay _ \- and Bruce sure as hell can't ask him to touch him again. Okay, _ he could _ , but… That would make things weird.  _ And that wasn't what they were here for, _ he reminds himself sharp in his thoughts. 

Bruce is still not aware of how he's staring up at Superman who just told him that  _ he's impressive.  _ It's such a  _ simple  _ statement, but coming from someone like him makes this feel like an achievement or a medal. Something to strive for. He knows that Superman is the strongest and fastest Alpha on Earth, who could break and kill him in a blur and nobody would even know, but he doesn't. Clark’s in fact doing his best and is not deterred when Bruce lashes out on him for something out of his control.

Bruce literally just blamed him to have a part fault whenever something bad happened in the past,  _ because Clark COULD do something about it, before it happened _ , but Clark has never looked more human to him than he does now. In the faint lights of the moon and the screen he can see that the Alien he feared to be too dangerous, is no different from him. He might be stronger, faster and can exhale ice or use laser eyes, but the emotions were real. Clark feels guilt for not helping him, Clark feels dread because Batman blames him for not doing more. Even though he doesn't know  _ how much  _ Clark’s doing already. He knows that Superman saves people all around the globe and yet he’s been the one telling him that it still wasn't enough. As if he's telling him that Clark doesn't deserve an own life too. 

Bruce adverts the intense stare he's getting in return and gestures to the computer screen. 

"He started experimenting on humans who were exposed to Kryptonite in Smallville and around the town. Some of them have been influenced by the radiation and developed mutations. They are called meteor freaks." 

_ Back to the topic, _ they were still in one of Luthor Corp’s buildings and  _ not here to stare at each other. _

Clark’s sigh is a little heavier than he likes it to be.

“That’s where I come from,” he tells him silent and Bruce nods. 

“I know.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Clark turn to him again, he looks surprised.

“You know?” a small pause later “Of course you do.”

Bruce tilts his head up to him and the curve of his mouth twists into a small tiny smirk. It's one of his smug ones. 

“I do, Clark.”

Clark blinks at him, then he looks back to the screen. Is he blushing? It’s hard to make that out right now.

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” Clark asks him and his eyes return back to Bruce. 

The Omega raises his eyebrow “I did not in the past, there is no reason for me to do so in the future.”

Clark smiles at that. He’s looking at Bruce as if he’s expecting him to tell him who he is in return. 

Bruce sighs. It’s only fair, but unnecessary to the mission. Clark doesn't need to know who he is, it wouldn't change anything… but it would make things easier in the future. Especially when they were about to view those information. Bruce did bring a laptop with him- the same one Dick used to learn for his test-, but the computer in the cave was better at handling so much information at once. 

Bruce looks from the screen up to Clark.

Clark is silent next to him, he's standing there and not moving nor making a sound. He's waiting and just as Bruce opens his mouth to tell him he's interrupted. 

"Someone is coming," Clark warns and Bruce looks over to the door. He starts to move towards it- his intention the same as previously- to knock the man out, but is suddenly lifted up by Clark like a bride. They hear someone jostling with keys and then the door opens. 

A guard peaks into the room. He's holding a flashlight and illuminates the room and some corners of this office, but since he can't see anyone he sighs and leaves again. 

Bruce has been looking down at the door and the man and when he looks back up to Clark he can see how the Alpha looks at him in return. They are hovering in the air right above the door- right under the ceiling. Clark just picked him up -- like a freaking  _ damsel _ \-- and Bruce’s arm is still around Clark’s neck, his hand still on his shoulder. It’s awkward, because Clark has put it there and is holding onto him as if Bruce needed someone to rescue him. His inner Omega is swooning and cheering in the back of his head, because Bruce can feel Clark’s muscles under his hand. Clark throws him a little  _ sorry smirk _ over and Bruce can't help himself but think he's  _ handsome _ . His hair is combed back in his usual Superman style and especially in this dimly lit room his eyes contrast even more with the rest of his appearance. 

The strong scent of powerful summer day is assaulting his senses and Bruce feels heated. It’s as if he can taste the other man just by being close to him. Clark sets him back down  _ gentle _ , as if Bruce is indeed someone he’d just rescued and looks bashful. 

Bruce decides to not say anything and instead walks to the computer to retrieve the stick.

“Let’s go,” Batman says and Clark nods. He moves over to the window and opens it, however before he climbs out he stops.

“Don’t hold me like a damsel again,” he grumbles and Clark chuckles. 

“I’m sorry. I thought this was the more comfortable way to hold you.”

Bruce feels a rush of  _ something _ warm through his body when Clark says so easily  _ way to hold you. _ Bruce fucking Wayne doesn't need anyone to hold him… but it had been nice though. 

Batman looks at Clark and grumbles silently something to himself. 

“So how are we doing this?” Clark asks him and seems really amused about the situation. 

“Just pick me up,” Batman grumbles back at him and  _ of course _ he is picked up bridal style again. Clark smiles at him absolutely  _ innocent _ and hovers in front of the window so Bruce can close it behind them.

“Where to?” Clark asks as he flies up into the sky with him and Bruce figures they should not waste too much time. Dick is probably asleep in the hotel, so he nods towards Gotham and leads Superman into the batcave through the entrance leading to Gotham, instead of the entrance in Wayne Manor. 

Superman lands behind the batmobile and Bruce watches his lips part in awe. 

He sets Batman down and Bruce immediately starts walking towards his desk. He looks back to Clark whose eyes have been glued to the batmobile, but now he takes a better look at the cave. 

“That’s so cool,” Clark breathes and walks over to Bruce’s workshop desk where he’s usually tinkering.

Bruce watches him go over to one of his explosive Batarangs and before he manages to say “Don’t touc-” the thing explodes in Clark’s hand. For a moment he forgets it’s Clark- Mister indestructible- who picks that Batarang up and is hit by the little explosion in the face- and rushes over to check on him. 

“I’m so sorry!” he hears Clark whine and as the smoke settles he looks up at Clark whose face is covered in sud. He is unharmed, of course he is, he is Superman-  _ the man of steel. _

Bruce looks down to the desk and sighs in  _ amused _ defeat. 

“Well,” he hands him a paper towel and Clark is obviously embarrassed.

“I really didn't mean to destroy that,” Clark tells him and Bruce throws a last little glare mixed with an amused sharp grin at him before he walks back to the desk. On his way he pulls his cowl off and starts typing. 

He can see Clark still staring at him out of the corner of his eye and tilts his head to look back at the Alpha. Clark’s eyes are widened comically and his mouth closes the moment Bruce Wayne looks at him.

“You look surprised,” Bruce mocks him and Clark walks over to the desk as well. His eyes scan his face and then he looks down to the bat symbol on his chest. 

“I am surprised…”, he admits and looks back up to Bruce. The Omega would lie if he said he wasn't amused by Clark’s reaction. 

“Now that we got that out of the way,” Bruce starts and taps on his computer screen “We have to search for clues."

Clark nods but looks over to the elevator doors and as they open Alfred walks into the cave. 

"Master Bruce, Superman," he greets and keeps his eyes set on Bruce. 

"Where is Master Richard? I hope you did not forget him in Metropolis, did you now?" 

"Of course not," Bruce answers him and sighs at Alfred's assumption. Bruce knows he isn't the best mentor for Dick, but he could be worse. "He's asleep and last time I checked on him he learned for a test."

Even Superman looks surprised for a moment, then he tilts his head to look into the direction of Metropolis. 

"He is a asleep," Clark confirms and Bruce returns to type on the keyboard. 

Alfred grumbles a grumpy "Hrmpf" out and throws a glare at Bruce "Thank you Superman. May you have the patience I do lack sometimes."

Bruce throws a look at Alfred which is saying more than a thousand words and returns to view the things they found. 

"I could fly over and get him," Clark suggests while Bruce is reading through the files. When he's done with reading the next sentence he tilts his head and looks to Clark. Would that be a good idea? He knows that Dick always wanted to meet Superman, but the boy would be more than just flustered when Superman came to get him, without Bruce telling him it would be alright. 

“I will get him later,” Bruce answers him “You will have to take me with you anyways”, he clarifies and clenches his jaw together when Clark smiles from ear to ear. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Sorry for the long silence.   
> I hope you guys enjoy the next Chapter :3

It's a strange mixture of awe, surprise and shock. Clark is staring down at Bruce Wayne's gorgeous, handsome face.   
His steel blue eyes, plump lips, sharp cheekbones and his clever and handsome smirk. Clark's stomach is doing those obnoxious flips and there is no doubt that it's indeed the alpha-jerk from the newspapers, who is known for his playboy and party behavior. 

He is always accompanied by at least one beautiful Omega- well most of the time two- one Omega for each arm and most importantly, Bruce Wayne is rarely ever sober whenever he is seen at those parties. Well, at least that was what he made everyone believe. 

Now that he knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman, the Dark Knight, it's hard to believe that anything the newspapers write is true. And most importantly… How did Clark possibly miss to recognize Bruce Wayne under the cowl? Him out of all people. Him, who has fantasized about the man under the cowl more than he'd like to admit. Him, who's able to hear and smell thousands times better than ordinary humans. How did Clark possibly miss those little details? 

The way Bruce is smirking says everything. Bruce can read him like an open book and Clark feels busted. His mouth snaps close. He's been staring in the most embarrassing way possible. Great. 

"Now that this is out of the way we should focus our attention back on the task" it sounds like a suggestion but it's not. Clark nods and forces his eyes on the screen.

His stomach is still doing those weird flips of joy. 

Bruce has trusted him enough to expose himself today. 

He watches as Bruce sits down on his chair and starts hovering next to him, legs crossed. The billionaire starts to type on his keyboard and Clark's thoughts drift back to a few days ago, when they met as Clark and Bruce in the bar with Lois. 

It's still baffling that he sits next to Bruce Wayne. He isn't wearing his cowl anymore and Clark admires his jet black hair and steel blue eyes. His eyes wander lower until they are set on the batman logo on his suit. It is neatly woven into the layers of armor and Clark finds a moment to appreciate the Alphas muscular chest and arms… Then forces himself to look back to the screen again. 

A few hours pass.   
They were able to gather a lot of material, Clark figures. Bruce is reading through the files with an incredible patience while Clark wonders why he is attracted to an Alpha. This wasn't considered normal in today's society. Maybe it had something to do with him not being a human. 

Two Alphas in a relationship were considered a rarity on earth, a weird kink for some and it rarely turned out well.   
Alphas were usually very territorial and not submissive in any way. That much Clark knows… from his previous research on the internet.   
He wonders if Bruce would be submissive, stops that train of thought and figures it's time to take another look around here in the cave. 

Clark walks back to the batmobile and touches the hood. The metal is cold and solid. There are some scratches here and there and Clark can see where the hood has been patched from what he assumes bullet holes.   
He walks around and stops at the front left window to look into the car. The wish to drive the batmobile once forms in the back of his mind and he tilts his head to look at Bruce who is still sitting there and typing on his keyboard. Not bothered by him taking a look around. 

The alien smiles a little to himself, straightens back up and walks to the back of the cave where he spotted a few large displays of his old armor. 

They differ in color, material and thickness of armor. Clark walks over to one specific and frowns a little to himself. The left arm of it is completely ripped off and he can see that there are parts missing at the stomach and chest area.   
Clark tries to remember if he knows how that happened. He wonders if he should ask.

Clark looks back to Bruce and eyes his left arm from where he stands. On the outside nothing visible, but a quick scan reveals that Bruce's arm and shoulder suffered a high amount of damage in the past. The bones look like they have been broken and healed several times. Clark's eyes are about to wander lower when the sound of the elevator doors force him to snap out of the unwanted check up and he looks over to what he assumes must be the butler. 

"Master Bruce!" the man snaps from the elevator doors and his expensive shoes click on the ground. "Superman" he adds more calmly but also surprised when he spots the guest. 

Clark smiles friendly and nods in greeting "Hello."

"Alfred" Bruce grunts without looking up from the screen. He's still typing on his keyboard.   
Clark slowly starts to walk back. 

"Master Bruce, I do hope you did not forget Master Richard in Metropolis!" 

Clark's eyebrows rise. Ah yeah, Bruce Wayne adopted Richard Grayson not long ago. He's read it in the newspaper. Back in the day he's already found it incredible for Bruce to take an orphaned boy in and now that he knows Bruce secret it's another apology to swoon even more. 

"Of course not, Alfred" Bruce answers him and looks up now. He seems scandalized that his Butler assumed he would be able to forget Richard somewhere. 

"The boy has an important test soon, Master Bruce. I do suggest you give him more time to prepare himself better."

Bruce eyelids close in easy recognizable irritation, frustration and annoyance. He opens those eyes again and sighs. 

"He's old enough, Alfred. No reason to mother hen over him the whole time."

"I wouldn't see the need-uh, please do make sure he doesn't stay up too long tomorrow." The butler turns to Clark, looks back to Bruce and starts gathering some of the dirty dishes on Bruce's desk. Clark returns to hover next to Bruce again. 

Bruce is typing on his keyboard, completely untouched by his butler who is still cleaning and serving them both two mugs filled with coffee. 

"Thanks," Clark says and smiles at the black mug, raises it and takes a long sip.   
He doesn't really feel the caffeine, but he likes the taste of it. 

"Have you found something useful?" Clark asks and grabs a pen from the desk to play a little with it. A habit he's learned from Lois. 

Bruce leans back in his chair and grunts. He shakes his head. Then nods.   
"i need more time."

"Do you want me to get Richard?" Clark asks and watches as Bruce tilts his head to look at him. He seems to consider it, then waves it off. 

"No need. I need to return to the hotel later."  
Another excuse to hold Bruce in his arms. Clark smiles. 

"Okay." He eyes Bruce's eyebrows and then his sharp cheekbones. Such a handsome man.   
He can see the stubble growing and imagines Bruce doing stuff normal people do. Shaving. Eating. Drinking. Laughing. Hm.   
Does he laugh though?   
Probably not. He remembers that he always found that Bruce Wayne’s smiles and laughter seemed off at times. His smiles rarely reached his eyes. 

Before, he always imagined Bruce Wayne was throwing all those parties to forget his past, now it was clear the man was trying to distract everyone from believing him to be Batman. There were no parties, no happy nights with the company of people he enjoyed  
Instead Bruce risks his life every night here in Gotham. Clark sighs and looks back to the screen.  
He can hear Bruce’s heart beat. It’s calm and steady.  
Clark tries to not smile, tries to not be weird, but he simply cannot change how impressed he is by the human. Bruce is only a human, weak and fragile, but fights against crime as if he is indestructible like Clark is. They might call Clark the man of steel, but he is more impressed by Bruce’s will and dedication. It should be Bruce’s title. Man of steel.

Bruce has always been attractive to him, but now that he believes he knows the true Bruce Wayne he just can’t stop swooning over him. Bruce Wayne isn’t exactly the man people believe him to be..., he is kind and he cares more about the people than everyone gives him credit for.   
A simple human makes him swoon like a teenager... But Bruce is everything but simple. 

He exhales an amused little snort and watches how Bruce tilts his head to look at him.  
He questions non verbally what’s funny’, and Clark waves it off.   
“What?” Bruce asks and raises his right eyebrow.   
It looks attractive and sharp, Clark feels his stomach doing flips. Again. Damnit.  
“Uh” he quickly searches for an excuse, but Bruce tilts his head back to continue reading.  
“It’s just amazing, all the things you do,” Clark continues and picks up the pen from Bruce’s desk again. “Humans are so fragile- I mean… not in a weak way. You’re not weak or anything,” he chuckles again at how intense Bruce glares at him.   
Clark can stop himself from another mistake, he almost asks Bruce why he started to be Batman. It is obvious why.

Bruce reads for another hour and shifts in his seat for the first time. Clark has been playing with some of his tools- non explosive and looks up when Bruce grumbles into the room. 

Bruce is silent for another few moments, then he speaks up.  
“He has written a program and tries to locate people affected by the meteor shower. He believes them to be gifted with powers… But those are only small parts of the files we require. He must store the important ones somewhere else.”

“Can we locate them?”, Clark asks- he doesn't understand how that works to be honest. He knows how his laptop at home works, how to turn it on and off and that's about it.

“No. This is all we can do for today.” He is hesitant, pulls his cowl over his head and Clark follows him over to the car. Clark smiles at him when Batman turns around to glare at him.

“Do not-” Bruce starts, but is interrupted by Clark who picks him up in bridal style again and chuckles when he hears Bruce sigh in defeat. 

*******

It's a few nights later and Clark is sitting on the border of Lois balcony while she's sitting on a chair and drinking wine. She'd asked him to come over after work, which was quite delayed due to the busy Superman day.   
He envies Lois for being able to get tipsy and watches amused as she leans forward on her arms and chuckles. 

They've been talking about Batman for a while, since she was the only one knowing of his obvious crush. She would often ask him for details, or encourage him to be more open with his feelings for the Dark Knight, but Clark didn't believe for a single second that this would be a good idea at all.   
Bruce has been seen with a young Omega model a few times on dates and on several galas. There was a good chance that she was his girlfriend. Only problem was that he couldn't tell Lois about Batman and Bruce Wayne being the same person, which meant he couldn't talk about that specific thing and it drove him crazy. 

"Honestly, just ask him out after your next mission together," she chuckled softly "Or write him a little letter."

Clark turned his head to throw a questioning look at her. 

She sighed in glee "What if he has a crush on you as well?" 

Another sigh. "He would’ve told me," Clark says without any hesitation. "If that was the case. I doubt he'd have any problems with that." Or maybe he wouldn't. Clark wasn’t sure.

"Clark" it was her turn to sigh now as she refilled her glass "You have to pull yourself together, boy, and ask him out. At least have a drink or something."

"He's pretty busy."

"So are you. So am I. Everyone deserves a little freedom. Plus he is a human, he needs to eat or drink. Just invite him to a restaurant."

Clark seriously considered it.   
He considered visiting Bruce in the cave. 

What could possibly go wrong? 

Bruce could turn him down and their beginning friendship would be destroyed to an unrepairable level.   
No. He wouldn't want to risk that. He feels a kindred spirit in Bruce, someone who's able to understand his pain. His darker side he is afraid of. And Bruce needs a friend. Clark doubts the millionaire has a real friend. 

“Maybe I should’ve, I don't know,... I feel like I left him alone with the whole thing. He kept saying that it was his business, but Luthor is my enemy and not his. I’m just… I don't know, Lois, I feel bad for not helping him.” Clark knows it's not entirely his fault. He’d accepted that Batman doesn't need partners, that he doesn't need help and so turned his attention back to the rest of the world.   
He’d saved people out of a burning house in Egypt, saved a cruiser on the pacific ocean and protected the people in metropolis from the toyman during all that time.

Lois sighs and it sounds as miserable as Clark feels at the moment. He just can't help it, he feels as if he left Batman alone with something of his concern.  
“What do you want me to say, smallville?” she asks him and looks up to him, but Clark keeps looking over to the horizon, the direction of Gotham. He can hear Bruce’s heartbeat. It's not as steady as it's used to be. There is an unpleasant small feeling creeping down his spine.  
“We talk later, smallville” she gives him a smile and turns to refill her empty wine glass, since they have been sitting on her balcony to chat.

Clark doesn't need long to arrive in Gotham. He also knows where the grumpy bat is.   
He’s still at home, in the batcave and Alfred is taking care of him. Clark frowns to himself, because he can hear Bruce’s silent grunts of disapproval every time the needle hits his skin.   
“Hold still, Master Bruce” Alfred warns him and Bruce sighs annoyed.   
“I am still” he growls and raises his arm, to give Alfred more space to stitch the wound on his side.   
A mere moment later Superman lands in the cave and witnesses another painful grunt of Bruce.

“What happened?” he asks and walks closer to the little medical bay Bruce has built.  
“Nothing” Bruce grunts, but Alfred is the one sighing now. “Master Bruce was stabbed in the side, Superman” he explains and Bruce turns his head in time to glare at Clark.   
“Do not dare to scan me!” his voice is close to a yell and Clark simply nods.   
“Okay…” he respects the wish, but doesn't understand why Bruce is so stubborn right now. He could have inner bleedings… “It wouldn't hurt. You wouldn't feel i-”  
“I said no” Bruce grunts and exhales long when Alfred pushes the needle into the skin again. 

"How did you get stabbed?" he asks him and his eyebrows come down in his sad puppy look.   
Bruce looks over to him and raises a quick eyebrow at him.   
"That's the risk, Clark. You don't have to make such a fuss over a simple stab wound."  
Alfred sighs deep "It is whole, Master Bruce. I know it is pointless, but please do stay home until it's healed."  
Bruce looks at his parental butler for a moment, then takes some wipes to clean the blood around it. Alfred makes sure to clean the med bay and begs his leave. 

Clark still looks like a sad puppy and he can't stop feeling guilty. 

“How did that happen?” he asks again and watches Bruce sitting up and rolling his shoulders.   
He glares up to the Man of Steel. He doesn't say anything and Clark combs his hair.   
It's Bruce silently telling him to not press any further and yet he can't help it. Bruce is a human and can so easily die...

The billionaire walks over to his desk, retrieves a folder and pushes it into Clarks hands.

“Did you know?” Bruce asks him and doesn't sound pleased at all. Clark frowns at him, opens the folder and reads through the papers. 

Lex has found people with powers. Powers they got the day he landed on earth. Those people didn't suffer any damage through the kryptonite, no, instead they seemed to have absorbed it and are now able to control it.

There is a picture of a young man, maybe in his early 30’s and under his picture is ‘Kryptonite Man’ written in Luthor’s handwriting.   
The man's eyes are bright green. They don't glow or anything, they just have the same color as kryptonite. Clark views pictures of him doing normal things, then frowns at seeing the last one. 

The man is standing in one of Lex laboratories. His eyes are glowing bright green this time and there is a bright green aura glowing around his hands, head and torso. 

“This is kryptonite radiation” Bruce explains and Clark looks back up. 

"That is impossible" Clark feels clearly uneasy. “I’ve never heard of someone being able to absorb so much radiation. How is this man still alive? How is he not… What happened to him?” Clark is baffled. 

Bruce crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans his hips against the firm wood of his desk. “He was affected by the meteor shower when you landed on earth.”

Clark sighs. “So it's my fault.”

“No.” Bruce sighs and glares at Clark. “It is not your fault. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was fortunate enough to survive this, but he was clearly affected by the high amount of radiation.”

Clark closes the folder and lays it back down on Bruce’s desk.   
“We need to find him. Free him from Luthor’s influence.”

“We don't know yet if Luthor keeps him as a hostage or if he’s there because he wants to.”

Clark sighs again. This is wrong.  
“I will search for him.”

“No, we don't know enough. Think straight Clark, calm down.”

Clark exhales through his nose and moves his hand through his black hair.   
“Fine. What’s next?”

“We have the upper hand in this. Luthor doesn't know that we know about his project. His secret weapon against you isn't that secret anymore. Just be careful the next few days, until I worked something out.”

Clark’s eyes roam over Bruce’s face and he nods then. Bruce is right.   
“Do you have a plan?”

“I do.” he unfolds his arms and sits down on his chair.

“But you will recover first” Clark doesn't break eye contact when Bruce tilts his head to glare at him. He won't buckle this time. He won't allow his friend to be hurt even more.

“Fine” Bruce says to his utter surprise and Clark hums surprised.  
“Fine” he smiles back and his eyes move over to Bruce's side.


End file.
